Jaden's Big Sister
by Emerarudo Misheru
Summary: Jaden has made it to duel academy, joining his older sister Aryanna, will thing run smoothly between them, or will things take a turn for the worst? Reviews are appreciated but please, no flaming, helpful reviews only.
1. Introductions

Jaden's Big Sister

Jaden's POV

" Alright! I got my deck, i got my gear and i got about 2 minutes to get to the duel academy entrance exams before they start!" Jaden Yuki said aloud to himself as he ran down the road, his back pack slamming against he back with each step. "Oh well, at least since i'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in detention hall for being late!" Jaden ran as fast as he could, avoiding people on the pavement as he went. SLAM! Jaden hit the ground, landing on his butt with a smack. "Sorry," said Jaden as he picked up his cards.

"You're a duellist, aren't you?" said a deep voice from behind.

"Yep, i'm just going to try out at the academy," Jaden smiled

"You don't say,"

"Yeah," Jaden stood up laughing and scratched the back of his head, he looked at the man "Hey you're..."

"Why don't you take this?" he interrupted Jaden "Something just tells me that it belongs with you,"

"Huh?" Jaden took the card and looked down at it, "Wow, for real?"

"Good Luck" the man said as he passed Jaden and walked down the street

"Hey wait," Jaden said as he turned "Thank you, I'll make you proud!"

Jaden looked down at the card, it was winged Kuriboh. Suddenly he heard a noise. What was that? Jaden thought. "Uh oh! The Exam!" Jaden cried as he looked at his watch. He turned and ran towards the city "I can't be the next king of games, if i'm late to the games!" he shouted. Jaden climbed the fence and heard a man say" Mark all the no-shows, no-shows,"

"Wait! I'm no no-show!" Jaden grabbed the bar and pulled himself up so the man and two girls could see him. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present thank you, just so long as i don't lose my grip" he laughed.

Jaden entered the hall and stopped next to a young boy with blue hair in three layers, He has grey eyes behind a pair of round glasses. Jaden looked down at the duels below and saw a boy who's black hair is neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, his blue/gray eyes staring determined ahead and 3200 life points remaining. "Wow, look at him go!" Jaden said.

"All right new guy, multiple choice!" the teacher shouted at the boy, "You got two monsters staring you down, do you A) throw in the towel, B) beg for mercy or C) run home to mama?"

"I'll go with D) none of the above!" Jaden noted the thick British accent the boy spoke with. His face down activated.

"A trap?!" The teacher cried

"Exactly, you see, with ring of destruction i can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode and we both take damage equal to that monsters attack points." The teacher's monster was destroyed dropping the boys life points from 3200 to 1300 and the teacher's from 1900 to 0, the boy had won.

"Clever move, applicant," the teacher said "Welcome to the academy."

"Thank you" the boy said.

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up!" said Jaden

"That's Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants,"the small boy beside him said. The smile slipped from Jaden's face,

"Wow, i just barely passed," Jaden said quietly

"Yeah me too, i'm Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya, i kinda have a thing where i get test anxiety, i dunno how i won my match,"

"So you're in!" the smile was back on Jaden's face as he slapped Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, i'll be in too as soon as i win my duel," Jaden smiled.

"Wait, you haven't duelled yet?" Syrus looked confused.

"Nah,"

"Then you might have a problem, i think this was supposed to be the last one," Bastion walked past them and sat down in the row in front.

"Tight duel Bastion, from the looks of it you might just be the second best duellist here,"

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field 4," came over the PA system.

"Go time!" said Jaden with confidence, " Wish me luck guys,"

"Hey wait," said Bastion with a confused tone, "If i'm the second best, who's first?"

"Yours truly, its what i'm best at," said Jaden as he walked away. He looked around the arena as he walked down the steps when someone caught his eye, a girl was standing at the top of the stands looking down on him. She was about a head taller than Jaden, had a slender figure, brown, wavy, waist length hair and big brown eyes just like him. She wore the girls Obelisk Blue uniform but had the over-shirt unbuttoned to revel a black, v-neck shirt under it. Jaden knew exactly who the girl was. Her name was Aryanna and the smile on his face grew wider.

Aryanna's POV

Aryanna watched Jaden in his black jacket, red t-shirt and black jeans, smile at her and continue walking towards the arena enterance. At the same time she watched Dr Vellian Crowler, a teacher at deul academy with a phd in duelling enter the arena. _Hardly fair for him to duel Jaden _Aryanna thought to herself. _Jaden, you're gonna love this. _As Jaden looked around, Crowler spoke up.

"So, son. Your name?"

"Uh, Jaden! Jaden Yuki!"

"Well, uh, Jaden Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair, I had no idea! From how you were dressed, I was thinkin' you were some kind a' weird Academy mascot; like, a- a majorette, or a cheerleader!"

Aryanna struggled not to laugh, she looked around the room noticing people giving her glances, she was never really sure why. Crowler presses a button on the unusual and futuristic duel disk he's wearing.

"Duel vest on!"

Aryanna watches as Jaden looks inpressed and stares at the duel vest.

"Whoa, pretty sweet, teach! How do I get one a' those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks."

Aryanna looked back and forth from Jaden and Crowler, Jaden had a huge grin on his face. Crowler is annoyed by his Confidence. Jaden always was really cocky when dueling, but then again, so was she.

"Well, I'm ready!"

"So let's duel!" both had 4000 life points. Jaden drew first. "Here goes! Sweet! I'm gonna summon, Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" E-H Avian is a superhero dressed in green with large, feathery wings. Avian: 1000/1000. Aryanna had always admired Jaden's deck

"Hm." it seamed Crowler did not.

"I'll also throw down a facedown. All right- get your game on!"

"Yes, very good." He drew his cards and looked down at them. "All right, for this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the spell card- Confiscation!"

"Okay- so what's it do?" another smile came across Aryanna's face, she'd missed the way Jaden loved dueling and knew nothing about his opponents deck.

"What it does is allow me to pay one thousand lifepoints for the chance to peek at your hand, and toss one of your cards into the graveyard!" Aryanna could see Crowler looking at his cards. "Hm. Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naïve rookie. Hm, now, which one should I banish? Monster Reborn, to the graveyard! Next I'll lay two cards facedown on the field. And last but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field! "

Jaden's facedown Draining Shield is destroyed, along with both of Crowler's Statue of the Wicked traps

"Whoopsie! Didja forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?" Jaden scratched the back of his head.

"Hmhm. Now, now- you mustn't speak out of turn, young scholar." Grey, stormy clouds appear around Crowler, as through the two of them are dueling atop an imminent rainstorm.

"Uh... What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not yet!" the smirk on Crowler's face made it obvoius to Aryanna that he wasn't going to play fair. _So just because Jaden was late Crowler's gonna punish him, he's not even a student yet._ Two golden serpents in masks and headdresses, the images of the Statue of the Wicked cards, appear on Crowler's side of the field. "But that's about to change. Ready for your next lesson?"

Haha! You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Aryanna was taken aback, _how can you be laughing Jaden, this is gonna be really tough on you._

"Yes, well. I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you. and now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens- and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Ancient Gear Golem 3000/3000. The Golem begins to rise from the mist, a robotic colossus made of gears and iron. Ancient Gear Golem has taken the field, towering over Crowler. Jaden seems kind of stunned an amazed but as far as Aryanna could tell, not worried, yet. "Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem?"

"Aw, no way! I've always wanted to take one on!" _i take back what i said, either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!_

"Ahahaha!" Crowler laughed "Golem, atta-a-a-ck! Mechanized Melee!" The gears in Golem's face start to whir; it cranks back one massive first, and punches straight for E-H Avian. Jaden's monster is smashed.

_Ah crap, When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points gets dealt to the opponent as damage, _And the giant metal fist turns on Jaden, and the hologram punches right through him; his lifepoints drop from 4000 to 2000, leaving him momentarily winded. He's shaking.

"Hahahaha!" Crowler laughed again "Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country! Some people simply aren't... cut out... for..." Both Aryanna and Crowler noticed during the last few words, that Jaden isn't crying- he's laughing!

"Haha! Boy, I really wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff, teach! Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh, in defense mode! And I'll place one card facedown! Not bad, huh, teach?" Aryanna wanted to coo like the girls around her, but she didn't. Winged Kuriboh 300/200.

"Ahahahahahaha! No, not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh, to me, is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, you see, its defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed. With the legend'ry- Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!" Golem attacks, and destroys Winged Kuriboh. Jaden shields his eyes from the blast. The shards turn to little sparkles in the air.

"Hmph. Check your gear, your lifepoints haven't changed." Crowler looked confused but Aryanna just grinned down at them.

"My gear's fine. On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage."

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there."

"Hey, slow down there, teach! You may've beat 'im, but that doesn't give you the right to call 'im lame!"

"Oh yes, I forgot how attached you new duelists get to your monsters, I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Well you should be, because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a trap card! One a' my favorites, too! Hero Signal!" _ah, hero signal, i remeber this card well._ The trap reveals, and shoots a beam of light into the ceiling above the field, emblazoning a glowing letter H in the sky above the field. "And that brings out my second Elemental Hero! Burstinatrix!" Jaden pulls the card straight out of the middle of his deck. Crowler winces as an unnatural red fire flashes onto the field in one of Jaden's monster card spaces. Amid the flames, this fire-themed superhero appears, a lady in a shiny red catsuit, boots, and gloves. The edges of her black hair are white, like burned charcoal, and she wears a gold helmet. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix 1200/800. "My turn! All right, Winged Kuriboh, this next one's gonna be for you. Here goes nothin'. First off, I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! And now, I'm gonna summon him to the field!"

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake. But this is good, this is good. Now, would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong here-"

"Actually, I wasn't done yet. See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves. But, if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Polymerization! Join Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion summon! There he is- the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100. Flame Wingman, a melding of fire and wind, looks more alien. He has one huge feathery wing, and the other shoulder is all red scales and muscle, culminating in a dragon's head for a right arm. He has a long, red reptilian tail and talons for feet. "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash a' the titans! So. Teach. Whaddaya think?"

"I think you're dueling very well, for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has more attack points than what's already out? All right, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet! And of course, I knew my Wingman had less attack points than your Golem. That's why I have this. Skyscraper! Go!" _This duel is gonna be over pretty soon _Aryanna smiled, she fixed the collar on her shirt and smoothed down her blue skirt, her hair flowing down her back. The ground around Jaden starts to shimmer with iridescent light, and tall buildings begin to shoot up from the floor of the entire arena like fast-growing trees. Before she knew it, Jaden and Crowler are dueling on a cityscape of humongous buildings, lit by the illuminated windows and the full moon above the tallest building. Some of the buildings are taller than Ancient Gear Golem is, standing on the ground, and some aren't. Flame Wingman, in his element, can be seen standing on the tip of the metal spire atop the tallest building, silhouetted by the moon. "All right, Flame Wingman! Go show those heroics- and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Flame Wingman faces his foe, below him in the streets of the city, and leaps into a glide.

"Fine with me! Bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's attack level by one point!"Flame Wingman continues his dive, darting between buildings too quick to be seen. He lands on the ground in front, then kicks off, soaring high into the air above Gear Golem's head.

"Y'know what, teach? You're right! This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's attack points; what it's done is raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's, by a grand total of- one thousand!"

"Wait! Time out!"

"Go! Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman has hit the top of his upward arc, and his attack points soar to 3100 as he flips and dives straight downward, beginning to flame around the edges like a meteor, heading right for Gear Golem. Crowler is freaked, wringing his hair in agony as Flame Wingman collides with Gear Golem. The crowd collectively gasps and Aryanna smiles proudly. Huge explosion of golden light, with lots of smoke. Debris is raining down on Crowler.

"This *can't* be! He was my very best card!" A small block of falling concrete beans him on the head. Wingman lands nimbly next to Jaden)

"And 'cause a' my Wingman's super power, the attack points of that Golem are dealt straight to your lifepoints. Sweet, huh?"

"No way...!" Gear Golem begins to creak; it's going to fall over! Crowler yelps and frantically looks around, looking for some way to take cover. Golem tilts, and collapses right on top of him. "Aaaagh!" This time Aryanna laughs aloud causing heads to turn and look at her. Crowler can be seen under the pile of scrap metal, mussed and defeated. His lifepoints go to zero.

Jaden gives him his usual two-fingered salute and winks "That's game! So I guess I passed the test- huh, teach?"

Flame Wingman fades, the skyscrapers disappear, and so does the pile of metal. They're back in the test arena, and Crowler is lying on the field, completely shellshocked. "Impossible... there's no way this delinquent could defeat me...!"

"Yeah! I'm in! I'm in! I made the academy!" Jaden jumped around smiling, happy and laughing. Aryanna moved from her spot and walked down the stairs, clapping, towards the arena. Jaden stopped and looked up at her, still smiling. She was aware of all eyes on her as she approached him.

"Well done Jaden." She extended her hand to him

"Thanks 'Anna," He smiled and shook her hand. He dropped it and looked at her. "How is duel academy?"

"You're gonna love it, little brother."

End of Chapter 1


	2. New Beginnings

**Finally right guys? here you go! :D**

**Jaden **

Jaden sat back and relaxed as the helicopter flew towards duel academy.

"Attention, new Duel Academy students. If you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home." came over the intercom, Jaden didn't need to look to know it was gonna be awesome. Oohs and ahs came from the other students on the chopper though.

"Well, I dunno about you, Sy, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm."

Syrus: That's cool! Same with me!

Jaden looks up from the PDA in his hand and see's Bastion wandering by

"Hey- you in Red, too?"

Jaden sees Bastion look down at his outfit, then look up with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, now, let's see here; yellow sleeves, yellow buttons... I don't think so."

Jaden looks down at his own outfit,"Oh, I get it, so that's why Sy an' I are in red!"

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now."

"So what, ever think I'm colorblind?!" Jaden put on a faux angry voice. Bastion didn't look fooled.

"Well no, actually I didn't. Are you colorblind?"

"Hehehaha! No, but I coulda been! See you 'round the dorms!"

Bastion, already walking away, turns back and looks over his shoulder. "I doubt that; your dorm's over there"

"Slifer red huh?" said a female voice.

Jaden turned to see Aryanna standing with her arms folded. Her long brown hair was neatly tied up in a blue ribbon and fell gracefully down her back. Beside her was a tall boy with blonde spiky hair and the Ra yellow uniform, he wore it like Bastion and had headphones around his neck, his blue eyes studied Jaden. Jaden knew this boy already.

"Ethan, you're here too?" Jaden voice sounded surprised; secretly he hoped he hadn't offended Ethan. Ethan just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here too, it's my second year. I was really surprised when Ary told me she saw you at the entrance exams."

Jaden turned to introduce Bastion and Syrus to Aryanna and Ethan and while Syrus was there, Bastion had left.

"Oh well, Syrus meet Ethan Pierce, an old friend and my big sister Aryanna,"

Syrus looked shy and down at the ground but still managed to find the courage to speak. "She looks just like you Jaden, but she's prettier,"

"Aww thanks, Syrus, but you should see the pictures of Jaden when he was younger wearing my clothes!"

"Yeah, I looked better than you did!"

Jaden, Syrus, Aryanna and Ethan all walk together to the slifer dorm. : This isn't a dorm; it's like an outhouse with a deck!

Jaden is at the end of the walkway, looking out over the ocean. "You kiddin' me?! Check out the view! This place is great!"

Jaden opened a door to looked into a small dorm room.

"All right, this one here is our room, Sy."

"Well guys, we'll leave you to get settled in and see you later on," Aryanna and Ethan smiled as they walked away.

"oh, ok sis see you later," Jaden waved to his sister as she left. "Why didn't you say anything Sy?" Jaden turned to Syrus who was gazing around the room, looking slightly dissapointed.

"It's kinda small, huh?"

"Hey- you're a small guy. Anyway, I like it; this'll make a sweet pad for our first year here!" Jaden smiled at Syrus who seemed to cheer up.

"Yeah, kinda weird, meeting at the entrance exams, and now roommates? Think we were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, Jaden? You know, like you were an Egyptian pharaoh, and I was the Guardian Seto?

"No offense, but that's just lame, Aryanna believes all that stuff but i don't."

"Well, it could be true."

"Forget it, they broke the molds when they made the two of us!"

**Ethan**

"So how do you think Jaden's gonna do here?" Ethan gazed into the sky while walking back to Duel Academy's main enterance with Aryanna. Aryanna was his best friend, at least everyone else saw it that way.

"I hope he likes it, he was never the smartest kid when it came to exams but his dueling skills are definetly the best i've seen in a while, he kicked ass at the enterance exams,"

"You've told me that 3 times," Ethan looked down at Aryanna and smiled while she looked slightly embarresed.

"Did i tell you he beat Crowler?"

"Yes, you did," Ethan laughed "Syrus lookes really familiar, do i know him from somewhere?"

Now it was Aryanna's turn to laugh, "That's Zane Trusdale's little brother."

**Jaden**

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you're still depressed."

"But Chumley said we Reds were the worst!"

"Forget that, I mean, red's a sweet color. Think about it; where d'you think the term 'red-hot' comes from? From red, baby!"

"Hmm."

"Besides, the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst? Plus, look at Aryanna, she started out a Slifer too and not she's one of the best duelists in the school"

"Yeah, you're right, Jaden. Red is for red-hot! Scorching! Dangerous! ...Hot!"

"There's some kinda duel action goin' on in there!" says Jaden pointing to duel academy's main building.

Jaden walks out onto the floor of the stadium with Syrus reluctantly following.

"Are you sure we should be in here?"

Jaden is looking around, not listening "Ahh, too cool...! Wow...This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, no kidding! It looks completely state-of-the-art! I bet it would be amazing to duel here!"

"Well let's find out!"

"D'you think we're allowed?"

"Sure we're allowed; we're students here and this is our campus, right?"

"Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisks' campus! An' you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here. Ya got that?" 2 Obelisk blue students looks down on them from the stand. The boys radiate pure snob. Jaden grins while Syrus looks down.

"Sorry. We were just looking around. But we'll leave now, right, Jaden?"

"Nah, we don't have to leave, not so long as... one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist."

"Hey, you're that kid!" one boy shouts.

"Chazz! That applicant who beat Doctor Crowler is here! Check it out!"

Chazz appears, standing in the bleachers above . As usual, he does not look too happy. Jaden waves trying to be nice.

"Oh! Hey! What's up! My name's Jaden, and he's...'Chuzz', was it?"

"His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number-one duelist back at duel prep school; so you make sure an' pay the proper respects. Got it? He's gonna be the future King a' Games! The best duelist in the world!"

Jaden folds his arms "Impossible."

"Say wha?!"

"Ya see, it's impossible for him to be the future King a' Games, because that's exactly what I'm gonna be."

The two cronies are dumbstruck for a moment then burst out laughing.

"A Slifer slacker's King a' Games? That'll be the day!"

"Can it, you two, maybe the new kid's right. He did beat Crowler, after all and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off or was it luck! I say that we find out right now. "

"Bring it!"

"This sure is a motley crew."

Jaden looks over his shoulder to see a female Obelisk student standing there with her arms folded. Her uniform looked just like Aryanna's but her shirt was buttoned.

"Whoa. Who is that?"

"Hey, Alexis." Chazz's mood suddenly seamed friendly."Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one, for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late."

Oh, yeah. Come on, guys.

**Aryanna**

Aryanna looked out of her window, she was thinking about her passed 2 years at duel academy, how things had changed and how those things had changed her in turn. _What if Jaden and i don't get along this year? Since we were kids we were the best of friends. i tought him to duel and we spend all day every day dueling and improving our decks until i left for duel academy. I've got Ethan but... Jaden is my baby brother...thats the way its always been... _Aryanna glanced at her desk. On it is a framed picture of her and Jaden the day she left for duel academy_, _Jaden was doing his signiture pose while she was hugging him, they were both smiling brightly. _That was the last time i saw him, he hasn't change at all..._ Suddenly a knock at the door brings her back to earth. She quickly crosses the room and opens the door to find Alexis standing there.

"You're not ready yet?" Alexis studied Aryanna up and down.

"Ready?"

" The Obelisk welcome dinner?"

"Oh!" Aryanna didn't really feel like going to the Obelisk one again, it was full of rich kids who looked down on her because she didn't buy her way into the school. "I'm not going."

"What but wh..."

"Sorry Lex,"

"But..."

Aryanna shut the door before Alexis could say anymore. She sat on her bed and looked at the picture again, _i hope your gonna be there for me this year Jaden, i'll need you..._

**Jaden**

Jaden sighed as he lent against the wall of his dorm room, "Ugh, I'm stuffed! I'll tell ya, Professor Banner sure can cook! Wow!"

Syrus agreed "Yeah... and he seems like a pretty nice guy, as well!"

"With ya there. He's good people. Jaden pulls aside his blazer and takes his PDA out of its holster. He has a message. It's a video message, from Chazz.

"Hey, Slifer slacker. Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card!"

"Cool! I guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all." Jaden grinned.

(Chumley looks over his shoulder at them, "If that's Chazz you're dueling, all ya got is trouble!"

**Aryanna**

Outside the front entrance to the main building Aryanna is leaning against the wall stairing up to the sky, she sighs and looks down and starts rubbing her wrist, even though she's wearing her gloves it still feels good, _3 years has passed... _She looked at the sky again _has it really been that long? _Suddenly the main doors to duel academy's building banged open and Syrus pushes Jaden out the door along with Alexis who didn't look pleased.

"You certainly are stubborn, Jaden." Alexis crossed her arms

"What's going on?" Aryanna walked with them and rested a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Jaden was dueling Chazz, but we had to leave early because of campus security,"

"Oh, is that way he's not happy," Aryanna smiled.

"Thanks for showin' us the back way out Alexis," Syrus smiled up at the girls.

"Sure. I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"I'm sorry i didn't get to see it," Aryanna wished she had gotten to watch.

Jaden stopped pouting and smiled, "It's okay. I know just how it would've ended anyway."

Aryanna smiled, "Really?".

"No offense Jaden, but, from my point of view, it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped." Alexis said, still with her arms crossed.

"No way; not after I drew this!"

Jaden shows them the card he had just drawn: Monster Reborn. Alexis gasps while Aryanna smiles, shaking her head, _of course thats the card he drew, _No wonder Jaden looks so smug; he knows the same. Alexis gasps again, realizing that Jaden would have won. Jaden nods slightly; he knows he would've won, and they all know he was cheated.

"See ya girls," Jaden gives Aryanna a quick hug and walkes away, Syrus lingers for a moment, then runs to catch up.

"Uh... Hey, wait up!

Aryanna watches them go with Alexis, thinking... _This is going to be one interesting year!_

End of Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked this chapter XD i stuck to the script for Jaden's part as i wanted to be safe for the first couple of chapters but it will drift the more i write! I will not take this long next time, see ya next time guys but until then... thats game!**


	3. Duel for a Lady

**Well guys this is chapter 3, I'm pretty quick huh? 12 reviews already you guys rock! This chapter is totally from my head; hopefully I stuck to the characters personalities enough! Enjoy! Also my co-writer buffyandfaith uk wrote the duel for me and will be writing them from now on so I can't take all the credit ;) **

**Oh and of course I don't own YU-GI-Oh GX, I only own Aryanna, Ethan and a new OC Coming soon!**

**Aryanna**

Aryanna hadn't properly been in the slifer dorm in over a year, feeling the need to be with Jaden more she's decided to turn up out of the blue and visit and while Jaden and Syrus were happy to see her, Chumley was not.

"I don't see why you're here Aryanna, why couldn't Jaden and Syrus just come round to your dorm room and just hang out there!"

"2 reasons Chumley, 1) Boys aren't allowed on the girl's campus and 2) after Syrus and Jaden "trespassed" there last week none of the girls would be willing to pass on another chance to tell on them." Aryanna folded her arms to emphasis her proving her point. Chumley rolled his eyes at her and turned over in his bed. She grinned to herself before turning her attention to Syrus and Jaden. Which made her grin more, Syrus was making tea while Jaden gazed at his deck, trying to find a way to make it even better that it already was. Aryanna tossed her hair back over her shoulder and it rested in a ponytail down her back. She looked down at her hands, she had a familiar itch under her gloves but she couldn't scratch without removing her gloves. _Stop itching! _Aryanna rubbed over her gloves roughly.

"Aryanna?" Aryanna looked up sharply to see Syrus smiling kindly at her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like some Tea?" Syrus held out a small cup to her.

"Thanks Syrus, I wasn't paying any attention," She laughed as she took the tea from Syrus.

"Its ok, at least it's obvious you're related to Jaden," Syrus laughed with her.

Jaden now took the time to pay attention, "What?"

"Syrus was just commenting on your lack of attention skills, which I highly agree with," Just as Aryanna was about to go on and make Jaden regret the day he came to Duel academy by telling Syrus a lot of embarrassing stories, her phone rang out. The caller I.D showed Ethan calling.

"Ethan, any messages for me?" Aryanna teased when she answered.

"Oh but of course Miss Yuki, N.A.S.A called to cancel the launch for next Tuesday."

"Oh darn and just as I was looking forward to it, we simply must reschedule," she smiled brightly at their little joke, taking note of the fact that Jaden and Syrus were laughing with her to.

"Yeah, but all jokes aside, Roxanna is coming to Duel Academy,"

"Roxanne? Really?"

"Yep, transferring next week, looks like Jaden will…"

"Well then, we will have something to look forward to then, won't we?" Aryanna grinned widely, cutting Ethan Off. Before he could say anymore she quickly spoke again "Ethan, fancy joining me at the Slifer dorm?"

"What are you doing there? Wait don't tell me, visiting Jaden and Syrus?"

"Don't forget Chumley!" Chumley grunted in response to his name being mentioned which made Aryanna giggle.

"I'll be there in 5." And with that, he hung up.

"Is Ethan coming here too?" Syrus piped up, he had been politely quite while she was on the phone unlike Jaden who had been sipping tea loudly and complaining when he spilt it down himself. "Is Ethan your boyfriend?"

"He wishes," Jaden said threw sips of tea. "But no one will ever be good enough for my big sister; she's too good for _them_."

"Jaden, when will you give up the joke that Ethan likes me? He doesn't, we've been friends since you were born, little brother."

"But…"

The conversation was brought to a halt when there was a knock at the door. Aryanna jumped up quickly and wrenched the door open to show Ethan himself standing against the door frame.

**Ethan**

Ethan stepped inside and closed the door behind him. On turning back to the room he was greeted with a hug from Aryanna. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She lent back and looked up at him with her sparkly brown eyes. "Just in time," As quickly as she had been in his arms she was out of them again and sitting down on the floor. "Pull up a cushion Ethan," She smiled. Ethan sat down next to her and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, when it wasn't spiked up, it was in the way.

"So why am I just in time?" Ethan grinned leaning back against the wall.

"Jaden is still under the delusion that you "like" me, even though we have been friends since before he was born." Aryanna crossed her arms again and also lent back. Ethan looked at Jaden with a slight glare. _Don't say anything Jaden, now is NOT the time. _

"Why do you think that Jaden?" Syrus spoke quietly.

"1) Aryanna and Ethan have been so close that everyone thinks they should be together. 2) Aryanna is awesome and any guy would be lucky to have her and 3) Ethan has made it obvious that he isn't interested in any girl that is interested in him." Jaden held up 3 fingers and counted them off with each point he made.

"While I agree with point number 2 Jaden, but being such close friends means that even if we were interested in each other, we would risk that friend ship and that's not a risk I would take and the reason I'm not interested in any girls, here or at home, is because I'm more interested in my duelling and my music." Ethan sat straight trying his best to make his points loud and clear.

"Ethan I've known since I was in 3rd Grade that you and Aryanna should be dating, why can't you just try it out?"

"Because!" Ethan stood up; he was starting to get a little annoyed with Jaden making this point every time they were in the same room as Aryanna.

"Alright," Jaden got to his feet. "Ethan, I challenge you to a duel! If you win, I won't keep on about you and Aryanna but if I win, you both have to go on one date without complaints," Jaden held his hand out for Ethan to shake on it.

"Deal," Ethan grinned back at him, shaking his hand. The boys procided outside with Aryanna and Syrus following behind. They got into position.

**Ethan 4000 Jaden 4000  
**  
Both players drew their starting hand with Ethan holding out his free hand

"Since you challenged me Jaden, its only fair I take the first move?" Ethan asked

"Go for it!" Jaden smirked, already shuffling his hand cards in anticipation

"In that case I draw!" Ethan said doing so.

Looking at his hand briefly and analyzing it, he quickly selected two cards and played them.

"I first summon Mystic Tomatoe in defense mode and lay a face down card, then end my turn" He said

As the large brown card appeared on his back row, another small card appeared with a large Tomatoe with a grinning face sat on his field, sticking its tongue

out at Jaden

Mystic Tomato 1400/1100

"Sweet! I'm up!" Jaden said drawing. "First ill put reliable Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode

Appearing on the field came Jaden's Clayman, his arms folded indicating his mighty defense

Elemental Hero Clayman 800/2000

"Next ill rock Polymerization!" Jaden said activating the card. "Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand combine together to become!..."

As the two mentioned heroes entered the vortex of fusion, the familiar signature card of Jaden's appeared

"My favorite monster Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100/1200

Ethan couldn't help buy smirk at Jaden's favorite monster.

"You could have held back a turn you know" He said

"Why wait?" Jaden said smiling. "Because now its time to cook your tomatoe! Flame Wingman! Show him what you got! Attack with Flame Shoot!"

Extending its dragon arm, Flame Wingman launched its inferno at the Mystic Tomatoe destroying it instantly as Ethan shielded himself from the blaze. At that

point, Flame Wingman leapt into the air...

"And with that Flame Wingman now burns you for fourteen hundred points of damage with his effect!"

... to land in front of Ethan who gasped in surprise as he was blasted with a flame torrent!

**Ethan 4000 - 1400 = 2600 - Jaden 4000**

Recovering within a few seconds, Ethan gritted his teeth.

"Okay, now that hurt" He said. "But it's worth it!" He said with a grin. "I activate Mystic Tomatoes ability! I special summon a Dark attribute monster with fifteen hundred or less attack from my deck! Appear! Zenju of the Yakzehn Hands!

Appearing on the field, like both Senju and Manju, was a squishy based humanoid who was a deep red in colour, but his entire body seemed to have arms coming

from everywhere.

Zenju of the Yakzehn Hands 0/0

"Errrrr Ethan" Jaden said sheepishly. "You do realize he has no points?" Jaden asked

"Correct" Ethan said. "But he has a special effect! When summoned he adds BOTH a ritual spell and monster from my deck to my hand" Ethan said, collecting his

two cards

"In that case, ill thrown down a face down and activate Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden declared. "Then ill end my turn"

"Then I draw!" Ethan said...

... "Hold it!" Jaden said "During your standby phase, I draw four cards due to Mirage's effect. Next ill activate Emergency Provisions!" Jaden said as

the card popped up "This sends Mirage to the graveyard so I don't discard next turn!"

**Ethan 2600 - Jaden 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

Ethan's eyes widened for a moment...

_Very clever Jaden. Drawing then using another card to gain further advantage to avoid costs. Why your a Slifer is beyond me, _Ethan thought to himself

"Your going to need those points Jaden! I activate the Ritual Spell Contract of Mask! Here's how it works, I tribute my level six Zenju, then I Ritual Summon from my hand Mask of Shine and Dark!"

As Zenju was consumed in light, Ethan's Ritual Monster appeared, it was a twin faced Mask. With the right side being a yellow half sun while the left side was a deep blue representing the dark.

Mask of Shine and Dark 2000/1800

"That's still nothing on Flame Wingman!" Jaden declared

"Maybe you will change your mind after I activate Mask of Brutality!" Ethan said

His Mask monster was then covered with a second, more sinister Mask.

"Which raises his attack to the tune of one thousand extra points!" Ethan finished

Mask of Shine and Dark 2000 + 1000 = 3000  
  
"Say what!?" Jaden gasped

"Before I attack, ill activate Masked Doll. So from now on, I have no negative effects from my Mask or Masked cards while it stays on the field. Now that's done, Ill have Mask of Shine and Dark attack Flame Wingman! Shine and Dark Blast!"

Mask of Shine and Dark emitted a yellow and black energy blast from its shared mouth that shot at Flame Wingman exploding it into pixels

"Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted sadly.

**Ethan 2600 - Jaden 5000 - 900 = 4100**

"Time for some payback Jaden! Since my monster destroyed yours, its effect activates! Once a turn I discard two cards and deal damage to you by twelve hundred per card!"

The Mask once again shot its energy blast directly at Jaden who gasped in pain before stumbling on his feet.

**Ethan 2600 - Jaden 4100 - 2200 = 1700**

"It's not over yet Jaden! My monster attacks twice when equipped with a Mask card and deals Piercing damage! So send Clayman packing!" Ethan declared jabbing a finger at Clayman, Clayman looked up in surprise as the Mask shot its energy at it, but not even its defense could save it. The damage travelled on and hit Jaden square on who fell to his knees in pain.

**Ethan 2600 - Jaden 1700 - 1000 = 700**

"Ill end with a face down card. Your move Jaden... Jaden? You alright?" Ethan said

It took a few moments for Ethan to realize that Jaden was actually laughing, and he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Your crazy you know that Jay?" Ethan smirked

"Maybe! Or maybe I'm just into this duel! Anyway, let's show you what I'm all about!" Jaden said drawing.

"Sweet! Let's start with Pot of Greed! So I draw twice!" Jaden said drawing. "And what do you know; let's go Monster Reborn and welcome back Clayman!"

Elemental Hero Clayman 800/2000  
  
"Not that he can protect you long as you should know" Ethan said

"Who said he's protecting me? I'm using him to attack! His combined form anyway! Let's go Polymerization! Fusing the Clayman on my field with Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand to form!..."

Again the fusion vortex consumed the two monsters while a new one emerged. A massive purple and yellow humanoid with a visor on his face crackling electricity

"Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 2400/1500

"Your monster is impressive Jaden, but it still can't beat my Mask" Ethan said, with Mask of Shine and Dark chuckling in echo.

"Whoopise! Maybe you didn't realize my Thunder Giant has an effect! He destroys a Monster with less original attack than him!"

It took Ethan a moment to realize what that meant before he gasped

"That means!..."

"Your Mask is history!" Jaden finished "Go Vapor Sparks!"

Thunder Giant roared as he charged a clear energy ball in his hands that he threw at the Mask, destroying it instantly

"Now he attacks you directly! Voltic Thunder!" Jaden said throwing his arm out

Thunder Giant conjured his energy ball once again that he threw and hit Ethan square in the chest sending him flying into the dirt on his back.

Ethan 2600 - 2400 = 200 - Jaden 700

"Ill throw down two face downs and call it a turn!" Jaden declared smiling

It took a few seconds for Jaden to realize Ethan wasn't moving.

"Ethan! You ok over there? Or did Thunder Giant hit you a bit too hard?"

Groaning, Ethan managed to sit up and pull himself to his feet

"Yea he did" Ethan said rubbing the back of his now pain filled head "But I'm still in this!" He said defiantly drawing "Perfect! I play Unrelenting Mask! I banish the three Mask cards in my graveyard in order to draw the same amount!" He said doing so. A dark smirk then creeped onto his face as he chuckled. "Oh Jaden, its time for something special! I activate Curse of the Masked Beast! I use my Ritual Raven as a tribute! And before you ask, the Raven's effect means he can be used as the entire tribute!"

Dark wisps' of smoke enveloped the field as appearing from the ground was a bipedal monster covered in strange writings with a massive tail holding a staff that had a biting mouth on the top while the face of the creature seemed hidden behind a blue and red constricting mask

"Behold The Masked Beast!"

The Masked Beast 3200/1800

"Sweet Monster!" Jaden said with a grin

"Well lets see what you say when he beats you! Attack!"

Charging up its staff, The Masked Beast fired a dark energy beam at Thunder Giant...

"I activate Mirror Gate!" Jaden declared. "This switches our monsters and continues the battle! So it looks like that's game!" Jaden said

"Now quite! Activate Trap Mask Smasher!" Ethan said pointing at a face down which popped up. "This negates your spell or traps effects and destroys them when

I control a Mask or Masked monster, so Mirror Gate's effect is cancelled!"

The Masked Beast redirected its attack to Mirror Gate which shattered within an instant!

"Now continue the attack!" Ethan said as the energy came closer to Thunder Giant

"Go Battle Fusion!" Jaden said, earning a gasp from Ethan "This card adds your monsters attack to Thunder Giant!"

Thunder Giant 2400 + 3200 = 6600

Ethan was momentarily stunned that his monster had been outclassed. He couldn't win. _No! I can't lose now_! Ethan glanced at Aryanna who watched with an intense look on her face and her hands clasped in front of her. _No! I'm not giving up now!_

"I activate my final face down Masked Pain! This card inflicts battle damage to both players involving a Mask or Masked monster!"

Jaden gasped as his Thunder Giant destroyed the Masked Beast as their life points both dropped

Ethan 0 - Jaden 0

**Aryanna**

She watched as both boys stood up after being knocked down. It was a draw. While they both looked disappointed they also looked happy too.

"A draw? No way!" Syrus called out from her side before turning to look at her directly with his big eyes, "What happens now, Aryanna?" She looked back at the boys who were now shaking hands. They both looked over at her waiting for her decision. _Oh no what do I do… _

"Its your choice 'Anna, you're the tie breaker here…" Ethan looked weary of her choice.

"Yeah, are you gonna go on the date? Or are you gonna break Ethan's heart?" Jaden shot a grin at Ethan.

"Shut up you!" Ethan swung at fist at Jaden narrowly missing his head.

She looked from one boy to the other and suddenly the choice was clear. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"I…"

**To Be Continued**

I'm so horrible to you guys! Hahaha! You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter, they duel was written by **buffyandfaith UK, so** credit where its due! Please review, no flames tho! Catch you on the flip side!


	4. Into The Shadows

**Sorry i took so long guys i had some family issues going on. Here you go tho. As usual buffyandfaithuk wrote the duel. Enjoy :)**

**Aryanna**

Aryanna stood high in the stands against the rails. Her long brown hair was loose, hanging to her waist. _If my hair was short me and Jaden could be twins, _She smiled to her self. Cheering interupted her thoughts as she gazed down to the duel arena. Down on the floor, Jaden waves to the crowd, then gives Chazz his customary salute and wink.

"That's game! Unless you wanna duel again."

Aryanna grinned from ear to ear for her brother. _One day, Jaden, it will be my turn to duel you, we'll see if your smiling then. _She then turned her attention to Chazz, he's sitting on the floor, bitter and angry; as he glares venomously at Jaden.

"Oh, we will!"

Aryanna narrows her eyes, _whats his problem? _She soon dismised that thought asSyrus runs out onto the floor, Bastion walking behind him

"Hey! Jaden!"

Suddenly Sheppard speaks over the loudspeaker, in his usual deliberate tone. "That was well-played, Jaden. Not in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but- you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is... inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow! Good job!"

The crowd goes nuts. Aryanna would have grinned more if her cheeks weren't already sore. She began to make her way down to the floor to congragulate her brother. She was half way there and about to call out when someone grabbed her wrist. She quickly looked down to see Ethan holding her wrist gingerly. "We need to talk."

**Syrus**

"Ra Yellow?!" Syrus hugs Jaden around the waist. He could hardly believe it. He turned slightly to see Bastion smiling from afar.

"Ahh! You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus cried, grinning up at Jaden.

"I do what I can!"

Bastion stepped forward and extended his hand. Good show, Jaden! Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm."

Jaden takes his hand and shakes it. "Thanks!" confetti pours from the ceiling.

Syrus smiled at his best friend but really he was kind of sad._ Oh, man... I knew Jaden wouldn't stay a Slifer for long. I hate to see him go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully we can still be friends at least._

Later that day, Syrus sat in his dorm room with Chumley, thinking of Jaden. He was thinking about the day Jaden dueled Chazz when Chumley interupted his thoughts.

"How's this- 'Roommate wanted. No one named "Chazz." Rare cards a plus.'" Syrus looked down at the desk where he was sitting. Chumley leaned over the bunk to talk to him. "Hey, if you're not gonna help with this, Sy, you could do something constructive like make me a grilled cheese."

Syrus sighed "I just thought he'd say goodbye to us. That's all I wanted."

Suddenly Jaden throws the door and steps inside. "Hey, what's up!"

"Jaden?! Why're you here?!" Syrus and Chumley look totally surprised.

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Oh, and, uh, also, in case you'd forgotten- I live here! Sure, Ra Yellow's nice with their clean sheets, lack a' cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you, Syrus, it's just not my home!" Syrus jumps up, runs, and hugs Jaden around the waist, crying with happiness. Even Jaden's surprised and a bit frightened at this. "Ow, come on, you're gettin' my jacket soaked!"

"I thought- I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Chill out..."

"And now I'm never letting go of you!" Jaden starts trying to push him away but Syrus clings to him harder "Please, Jay! Just a couple more hugs, huh?"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks! Ahahahahaha! At least red doesn't stain as easy as yellow!"

**Aryanna**

Aryanna stood in Ethan's room, for the first time in her life she was nervous about being around him. He was still waiting on her answer. He looked at her with his big blue eyes and his gorgeous smile... _wait... did i just think that? _She blushed slightly.

"Aryanna?"

Her eyes shot up again, she took a deep breath and spoke with as much confidence as she could, Aryanna was normally full of confidence but for some reason, not today. She forced her big brown eyes to look at him. "Yes." She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the bed.

Ethan stood up quickly from his seat by his desk, crossed the room and took both her hands. "Really?"

"Yeah, we never know what's gonna happen until we try."

"Ok, so still best friends until then right?"

"Right." She stood up at wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly returned her embrace.

**Jaden**

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems... abandoned!

Jaden, Syrus, Aryanna, Ethan and Chumley are sitting around a table in the mess hall by the light of a single candle. A deck of cards is sitting on the table, a few of the cards faceup on the tabletop. Syrus is in the middle of a scary story; 'abandoned' didn't quite produce the screams of terror he was going for.

Jaden leans forward and speaks in a hushed tone "Oh, really? Then what?"

Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look ve-e-ery carefully. And, under just the right angle of light- at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection- I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it; but when I reach for it... An arm shoots out, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake! Help me! Not the water! Anything but the water!

"Oh, water's not so scary!"

"Uh... dirty swamp water? Ohh, you're right, only a chump would be scared a' that".

In the background Chumley's utterly terrified. Jaden's eyes bug out at the sight of him, then he shrugs it off and holds up a level-four monster, Earthbound Spirit. "Still, good story. Mid-level scares for a mid-level card. But me- I hope I get a high level!" He draws Sinister Serpent, a level-one.

"Aw, you lucked out. You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card." Syrus rests his head on his hands as he prepars for Jaden's story.

"All right. Well, I think I have a story that'll do the trick. Well, it's more like... a memory."

Aryanna sat forward too." A memory?"

"Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds. But I'd only hear 'em real late at night. I'd think I was dreaming, but then... They sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized. I'd go to check it out... But every time I did, there was nothing. Nothing there at all, except my cards.

Syrus leans forward and whispers.. "And?"

"And, that's the end of the story."

Syrus and Chumley both groan "That's it?"

" I remember that," all the boys turned to look at her "You would come through to my room to see if i had heard anything, sometimes i had and sometimes i'd slept right through it. I remember one time waking up with you next to me."

" I was only little, but wanna hear somethin' strange? Lately, I've started hearing 'em again."

"Really? So have i." the two stared at each other.

"Huh..."

"Hohohohoho! Hey, I want to join in on the fright-fest!"

Everyone jumps; Jaden and Syrus are staring at Professor Banner with huge balloon-eyes, Syrus from behind the table, and Chumley's nowhere in sight. Syrus has a hold of Aryanna while Ethan scowels at him. Jaden looks around to see that Banner has joined them, carrying his cat, Pharaoh, in his arms.

"You just did!" Syrus cried.

"We're kinda on the edge of our seats here!" Jaden cried too.

"Or at least we were! But since you're here now, why don't you draw a card? The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be." Syrus let go of Aryanna who was smiling at all the boys. Jaden looked at his sister. She was in her old uniform which looked the exact same as his except instead of white jeans, she wore a white skirt. Her long hair was lose and hung around her face and down her back. Jaden always thought his sister Ethan looked the same as he always did.

"Oh, well that certainly sounds easy enough and may i say Aryanna i miss having you around here, especially in your old uniform. Let's see here...

"Thank you Professor Banner," She grinned up at his as he drew a Five-Headed Dragon.

"Whoa, that's a level-twelve monster." Jaden gasped.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Syrus chuckled nervously.

Banner: Hahahaha! What is wrong, don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island? No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

Syrus gulped "Where'd they all go?"

"Well, that's the mystery of it, but the rumor was that it had something to do with shadow games."You see, kids, shadow games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

Jaden spoke up" Millennium Items, right? I've heard about this, but it's not true."

Ethan finally decided to join in the conversation "Yes, that is what most people say. But I find that most stories? Well, they generally have to come from somewhere."

"Well, I think that is my cue to get back home." Banner turns and leaves the hall.

"Later." They all call out together.

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once..." Syrus admitted finally.

Aryanna shot forward grinning "Aw, sweet! Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night!"

"Wha...!

Chumley also shot forward "Wait a sec! Whaddaya mean us?!"

Jaden smiled with his sister "It'll be fun! Yeah!"

Ethan crossed his arms over his chest "Yeah... fun...

**The Next Night**

"I mean, ya could look at it as being lost. Or, you could just say we found a couple places where it's not."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley are all carrying flashlights, walking along a forest path somewhere. Aryanna was walking along beside Jaden but wasn't carrying anything. While Jaden and Aryanna remained optemistic, Syrus and Chumley weren't so sure.

Chumley groaned "Yeah, well we've been finding places for over an hour now, but then I guess it could be worse for Sy."

Aryanna glanced around to them "Huh? For Sy?"

Chumley laughed a little "Yeah, we could be near a lake of dirty swamp water! Huhuhuh!"

"But you were the one who refused to bathe 'cause you were scared of the bath water last night!"

"Huh! Well, maybe if you cleaned it once in a while it wouldn't be so swampish!"

"Maybe if you grew up and started to take showers..."

After a very long walk the group arrive at the abandoned dorm. Jaden shines his flashlight on the ground and sees a rose on the ground. "Hey, check this out!"

Syrus leans over his shoulder "Check out what's behind it!"

"The old dorm!"

"And prob'ly lots a' ghosts, too!" Chumley spoke up.

"Relax, guys," Aryanna laughed "there's nobody here."

Suddenly they hear a foot step on a fallen stick. Chumley and Syrus immediatly freak out. While Aryanna holds his hand Jaden turns and points his flashlight; it's Alexis, he notices she's carrying a flashlight of her own and looking startled. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Hi, Alexis".

Ah. Alexis? What're you doing here?" Aryanna waves to her.

"That's funny; I was about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden felt Aryanna let go of him but still turned to see if she was ok, she grinned back at him.

"Well that's not very intelligent. Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here? You should know better, Aryanna."

"Aw, come on, that's just some urban myth!" Aryanna crossed her arms.

"No it's not; believe me, I know. Why else would the Academy make this place completely forbidden? They catch you here and they'll expel you, Jaden."

"Yeah, sure, okay, so then why're you here?" Jaden kept up his sisters attitude.

"I have my reasons, that's why!"

"Whoa, Alexis, no need to snap." Aryanna held her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, we just came here to look around, but hey, we'll stay outta your way, don't worry about it."

"Look... it's just that..."

She turns away from them and walks away a few steps.

"Just that what?" Aryanna steps forward and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"One of the kids who disappeared here... was my brother."

Jaden and Chumley gasp, and Jaden and Aryanna comprehendingly look again at the red rose on the ground before the gatepost. _Oh... That explains the rose!_ When he looks back to Alexis again, she's gone. Aryanna is looking at the ground sadly.

"Ary?"

Aryanna's head whips up to look at him. " Sorry Jaden, i was just thinking about... i can't imagine what it must feel like... i know i couldn't handle it if i lost you."

Jaden stepped forward to hug her. "I know," _I could never lose you either Aryanna, you mean so much to me..._

"If Alexis' brother really disappeared, then the rumors aren't just rumors...!" Syrus broke the silence. Jaden pulled away from Aryanna and smiled at her. "I say we go back, Jaden."

"Yeah? Well... I say we go in!" Jaden looked from the dorm to Aryanna. "You in?"

"Let's do it."

"What?!"

"See ya in a few, Syrus!"

Jaden, Aryanna and Chumley walk toward the front door, leaving Syrus at the gate.

"Don't disappear on us! Haha!" Aryanna laughed over her shoulder.

"Wait up!" Syrus yells.

Jaden, Aryanna, Syrus, and Chumley are standing in the main hall of the Abandoned Dorm, their flashlights trained on the walls.

"This place is sweet!"

"Totally!"

The mysterious building has seen better days. The walls are cracking with age, the wooden furniture lies smashed and broken on the floor, beneath a fancy chandelier on which over half the sparkling beads have fallen off.

"Ya know- a little paint, a coupla cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug... (big grin) and we could so totally move in here!"

"What?! Are you *kidding*? This is even worse than the Slifer Dorm!" Syrus gasps

A flashlight beam falls on a wall full of strange and familiar diagrams. The writing is Egyptian hieroglyphs, and the Millennium Rod, Necklace, Eye, and Scale are depicted. The wall opposite depicts the Millennium Ring, Key, and Puzzle.

"I mean, what's all this stuff on the walls?"

"It has somethin' to do with the Shadow Games," Aryanna tells them.

"Jaden, don't stand so close, are you nuts?!" Syrus cries.

Jaden walks right up to the wall with the Millennium Eye and Necklace "Hey... I think this shows the seven Millennium Items. How cool..." He turns and his flashlight beam falls on a picture, a student with a blue and white Academy blazer, long brown hair, and a warm smile.

"And that shows someone I've never seen before."

Suddenly they all hear a scream

"That sounded like Alexis!" Aryanna grabbed Jaden's shoulder.

"Let's go!"

They run into the next room and start shining their flashlights over the furniture, all of it covered with sheets. "Alexis? He spots something on the ground. He runs down the stairs and picks up the single card he saw on the floor. Etoile Cyber.

"Ah. This is Alexis' card!"

Aryanna points to the hallway ahead."Well, there's only one way that she coulda gone!"

"Then that's the way we're goin'!" Jaden says.

They run down the hallway, and it just keeps going.

"Alexis?" Syrus whispers.

Aryanna gasps "Alexis?!"

Alexis is unconscious in the cloth-padded sarcophagus she awoke in, which is leaning against the wall in a large cavern, the stones of which are carved with odd designs. Jaden and his friends run through the door and see her. The ground is covered with fog.

"Alexis!"

"Ha ha ha. She can't hear you. She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm,"

"Who's there?" Jaden calls out.

The Shadow Duelist seems to rise straight from the mist on the ground.

"Your worst nightmare come true."

"Oh, gimme a break."

"Then let me prove it to you- in a shadow game!"

"Jaden don't..." Aryanna tried to reach out to stop him but he had already entered the playing field.

**Aryanna**

**Titan 4000 - Jaden 4000**

"Just to be clear" Titan said in a mocking tone while holding the Millenium Pendant in his hand. "Should you loose this duel, you will all be sent into the darkness to be fed on for all eternity!"

"Yea yea, thats not gonna happen!" Jaden retorts drawing his hand

"In that case you wont mind me going first then" Titan declared drawing. Studying his hand for a moment, he gave a wicked smile. "First I play Allure of Darkness. I draw two cards from my deck, then I Banish a Dark attribute monster from my hand" He said. Slipping a card into his pocket, he sniggered "I now summmon Trance Archfiend!" Titan said. Appearing on the field in a flash of light came a small grey skinned winged imp, with blood red eyes that sniggered

**Trance Archfiend 1500/500**

"I now use its effect. I discard a card in my hand, and it gains five hundred attack points until the end phase" Discarding his card, the Archfiend glowed red and sniggered loudly.

**Trance Archfiend 1500 + 500 = 2000**

"I end my turn"

**Trance Archfiend 2000 - 500 = 1500 **

"Huh" Jaden said. "Why would you waste a card just to power it up for a few seconds?" Jaden asked puzzled.

"Im sure you will find out" Titan sniggered. ""Becuase ive got you cornered on my first turn!"" Titan thought.

"Well here goes something!" Jaden said drawing "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

In a gust of powerful wind emerged a new Hero monster. The blue skinned and vested Hero had a pair of mechanical engine wings on his back while his face was covered in a blue visor

**Elemental Hero Stratos 1800/300**

"My hero when summoned has two effects! Ill activate the first one! He adds an Elemental Hero from my deck to hand, and who better than Avian!" Jaden declared.

Titan did not respond, just merely sniggered.

"Not talking huh? Well lets attack then! Stratos! Attack Trance Archfiend with Statosphere Blast!" Leaping into the air, the hero's mechanical wings rotated almost off the scale as it blasted an air charge at Trance Archfiend, which tried to defend itself for a moment before it exploded

**Titan 4000 - 300 = 3700 - Jaden 4000**

Titan then began to laugh out loud

"What so funny?!" Jaden retorted angrily

"Fool!" Titan said between laughs "You fell into my trap!" He said

"What trap?! You dont have anything on the field!" Jaden replied

"My Trance Archfiend trap! When destroyed it brings a Banished Dark attribute monster back to my hand!" Titan declared taking the card he Banished earlier and adding it to his hand

_I can barely watch, i feel like i jinxed it. I said i couldn't go on without Jaden and now he's in a shadow game. _

Grunting in frustration, Jaden continued.

"In that case I throw down two face downs and end my turn!"

"Well let the fun begin!" Titan declared drawing "First I activate Double Summon! It simply means I can Normal Summon twice this turn, so with that in my I now summon Infernal queen Archfiend and Terrorking Archfiend!"

The Queen was a red eyed dark skinned Fiend monster shrouded in a purple and red cape with black wings sprouting from her should, who sniggered as she emerged onto the field. The Terrorking seemed to be human muscle covered in a skeletal armor! He also sprouted the same wings and wore a red cape while carrying a lethal looking blue sword. His skeletal teeth gave a wicked smile towards Jadens field.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend 900/1500**

**Terrorking Archfiend 2000/1500**

"Oh did I mention?" Titan said mockingley. "That in the presence of my Infernalqueen, all Archfiends gain an extra thousand attack points!"

**Infernalqueen Archfiend 900 + 1000 = 1900**

**Terrorking Archfiend 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"Now its time for the correct arena for your final moments! The Field Spell Pandemonium! This card cuts my maintainance costs of my Archfiends to zero!" Titan shouted activating the card

With a rumble the arena was transformed into what looked like a section of hell, with screams and echos shouting all around them as various demonic statues and epiphigys were present in all manner of twisted means

"Yea yea, all smoke and holographic mirrors" Jaden said

"Hmph, mock all you will Jaden, the darkness will take you soon" Titan sniggered

"As if! We have blackout curtains in the dorms so we can sleep in late! Im not scared of the dark!" Jaden retorted

"Well then, you wont mind if I activate the Continous Spell Rule of Terror, setting a card and then my Terrorking attacks your Stratos!"

Despite having a large sword to attack with, the Terroking opened its chest and what seemed like swarms of locusts emerged to attack Stratos!

"Not today!" Jaden declared as a trap activated "Go Draining Shield! Your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to your Terrorkings attack!" Jaden said smiling

"Not today is right Jaden! My Terrorking is going to negate your effect!"

"How?" Jaden asked

"With these" Titan said as six different coloured balls appeared around his head. One of them lit in flame as Titan spoke "When targeted these randomly pick a number, and if its a two or five, then your Trap is negated!"

As the fire around the orbs began to move, Jaden tensed up."C'mon, not a two or five!" For a moment, the fire stopped on one... before it jumped to two! "Awwww man!" Jaden grunted

"Your trap is negated! Terrorking! Continue onwards!" Titan said

The Locusts continued as Stratos was consumed by the swarm to explode while grunting in pain. Seconds later, the swarm continued on to impact Jaden who was knocked back

Titan 3700 - Jaden 4000 - 1200 = 2800

"Well lets see you stop this! Hero Signal!" Jaden said as the spotlight of the letter H appeared in the air. "Now I summon from my deck Elemental Hero Woodsman in defence mode!"

The second new hero seemed almost like a humanoid tree. The left side of his body was covered in brown almost tree bark like skin, while his right side was green in colour like the colour of the leaves. Kneeling down, despite his apperance, his defence was on par with his Clayman counterpart

**Elemental Hero Woodsman 1000/2000**

"Impressive Jaden" Titan said. "You dodged my double attack, however..." He said taking the Pendant out. "You wont dodge this!"

His Millenium Pendant flashed with golden light enveloping the field causing everyone to shield themselves to protect thier eyes. Seconds later it had stopped and Jaden felt dizzy. He then saw it, half of his legs appeared to be missing!

"No! Jaden!" Aryanna wanted to run forward but knew what the price would be if she did.

"Whats going on!?" He gasped

"In a Shadow Game, when you loose life points, you loose a part of yourself! Im simply taking it early" Titan said laughing. "So as I end my turn, do you dare continue onward?" He mocked

"Please!" Jaden said drawing. "With no legs you did my a favour! I get out of Track days! But with my arms safe, I can use my Woodsman to bring a Polymerization from my deck to my hand" Jaden declared "Sweet! Jaden said. "First I summon Dark Catapulter in defence mode!"

The Catapuler looked like a small elephant on the field clad in dark black armor with what looked like two conductors on its back

**Dark Catapuler 1000/1500**

"Next Ill rock Polymerization! Avian and Burstinatrix combine to become Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

With a roar Jadens signature card lept onto the field, looking less than impressed with his surroundings.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100/1200**

"Alright Flame Wingman! Dethrone the Queen! Flame Shoot!"

Happily complying Flame Wingman launched his inferno with his Dragon arm that incinerated the Infernalqueen Archfiend with a shriek, Flame Wingman then gave a leap into the air...

**Titan 3700 - 200 = 3500 - Jaden 2800**

"Now Flame Wingman will do extra damage with his effect!"

... who blasted Titan directly in midair!

Titan 3500 - 900 = 2600 - Jaden 2800

"And since your Archfiend isnt on the field anymore, you Terrorking looses some points!" Jaden said with a grin

**Terrorkings Attack 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

Recovering from his burning, Titan sneered in frustration "You will pay for that" He sneered

"Well if your gonna be like that!" Jaden said. "I throw down a face down and activate Mirage of Nightmare! Then I end my turn"

Drawing a card silently, Jaden interrupted

"I now draw four cards due to Mirage's effect, then I use Emergency Provisions to send it to the graveyard and gain some points!"

**Titan 2700 - Jaden 2800 + 1000 = 3800**

It was at that moment, that Terrorking Archfiend began to glow in a blue light

**Terrorking Archfiend 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"What the?! How did that happen?!" Jaden said

"Poor naieve Jaden. Do you not remember that card I discarded with Trance Archfiend? It was my Imprisoned Queen Archfiend, and while she sleeps in the graveyard, she powers up an Archfiend by one thousand in my standby phase!"

Thrusting an arm outward, a trap activated on Titans field

"I follow up with this! Archfiend Rage! This turn my Terrorking attacks twice and deals Piercing damage! Terrorking! Attack!"

Terrorking's locusts swarm quickly consumed Flame Wingman who tried to fight them off and exploded in vain

"Flame Wingman!" Jaden gasped

**Titan 2700 - Jaden 3800 - 900 = 2900**

"Now then Jaden, I could attack your Catapulter to deal you more damage, but I think your Woodsman's effect may give you an advantage since you drew for your

Mirage of Nightmare, so ill attack Woodsman!"

For the second time, Terrorkings locust swarm destroyed Jaden's hero monster in a grunt of pain

**Titan 2700 - Jaden 2900 - 1000 = 1900**

"I set a card, and end my turn... but now its time for the best part!" Titan declared holding the Millenium Pendant once more.

The flash of light once more enveloped the field as Jaden's lower half of his body and parts of his arms dissapeared! Feeling dizzy once again he fell to his knees...

"This is the power of the Shadows! And it will soon consume you all!" Titan said laughing meniacally...

Aryanna clasped her hands over her chest as she stared at Jaden who glanced back at her. _No..._

_DUN, DUN, DUN! ha ha, hope you liked guys :) see you next time :D_


	5. What are you hiding?

**Aryanna: Where have you been?!**

**Misheru: hey! the people have been waiting long enough! let them read.**

**Aryanna: Fine. But i'll deal with you later...**

**Misheru: here it is gang, enjoy!**

**Jaden**

**Titan 2700 - Jaden 1900**

Jaden looked away from Aryanna, she stood by Syrus and Chumley, while her face showed hardly any emotion, her eyes were filled with fear for him. Panting heavily after his double attacks and being worn down by the Millenium Item of Titan, Jaden fell to his knees in despair.

"How can I beat him?" Jaden thought. "No, I have to save Alexis!"

Jaden's mind seemed to find himself in a dark blue void, filled with his own despair. It was at that moment that his deck began to glow as a small orb appeared making a cooing sound attracted Jaden's attention as Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

"Not the best time little buddy" Jaden said to his spirit.

The Kuriboh kept cooing and swaying around as the light went in Jaden's eyes. Holding a hand up to shield himself, he grimaced

"Stop that! Its blinding me and making me dizzy!... dizzy? Thats it!" Jaden exclaimed getting to his feet as Kuriboh dissappeared.

"Oh?" Titan sniggered. "Still wanting to experience more dispair before I send you to the shadows?"

"Yea yea, try another line for a change! My draw!" He said with a flourish.

Dark Catapulter gained a glowing orb around its head as Jaden spoke

"Since a turn has passed, my Catapulter gains a counter, and by now removing Avian from my graveyard, I can destroy a spell or trap on your field... and what better than Pandemonium! Volley Shoot!" Jaden declared

Gasping in horror Titan took a step back as the Catapulter fired off an energy beam at Titans duel disk as the scenery around them started to collapse as Pandemonium was destroyed

"Nooooo!" Titan said. "This wasnt supposed to happen! You were supposed to break!"

"Only breaks I like are for lunch" Jaden said. "Im not gonna break to some hack like you!" He shot back

"Hmph" Titan said taking out the Millenium Item once more. "I still have this, and so ill not even bother with the duel and use its effe..."

He was cut off in mid sentence as Jaden skillfully flung the Avian card he had removed at the Millenium Item, and the card pierced it directly in the eye!

"What in blazes?!" Titan exclaimed

"Exactly, all smoke and mirrors, I mean come on! Whats that made out of? Paper mache or something?"

"Silence! I really do play the Games of darkness!" Titan bellowed

"In that case, tell me how many Millenium Items there are" Jaden sniggered, he heard Aryanna gasp, she had it figured out too.

Gasping, Titan thought for a moment before answering

"Seve... seven" He said uncertain. "Yes seven... and I hold one of the seven Millenium Puzzles in the world!" He laughed out loud

"Really?" Jaden said, Aryanna sniggered from across the room and Titan shot her a glare. "Shows what you know, since there are seven Millenium Items, there all different!"

Gasping and taking a step back, Titan was stunned

"You dug your own grave! Showing your a cheating scumbag!" Jaden declared

"Tch, in that case since I cant trick you, then this duel is done!" Titan said throwing a smoke bomb to his feet

"Dont you dare try to run away!" Jaden said running forward. "Get back here!"

"Jaden, stop!" Aryanna called out for him but he took no notice.

Jaden failed to notice that the Serpent heads around the arena had started to glow one by one, and as Titan was walking away, the connected an energy beam that gathered in the center to form a eye shape! Turning around in terror and shock, Titan gasped as a dark swirling vortex engulphed both him and Jaden. Jaden found himself moments later inside the vortex that looked like a dark thunder storm with Titan quivering in terror.

"What is this place?!" Titan spluttered

"Oh give it a rest!" Jaden shot back

"I havent done anything!" Titan panicked.

A massive horde of small grey blob type creatures began to descend into the area as they stuck themselves to Titans body. Trying to resist and scream several of the creatures entered his mouth.

Jaden stepped back as he saw the horde moving towards him, while a cooing sound caught his attention as seconds later a fully formed and solid Winged Kuriboh emerged from his deck!

"Nice to see you little buddy, you really helped me out back there" He smiled

With a sound of approval, Kuriboh challenged the creatures who quickly fled in terror

"You sure do scare them" Jaden said before looking at Titan. "You ok over there?" He asked

Titan seemed to snigger for a moment as his face met Jadens, his eyes now a blazing red!

"Let us continue this duel" He said, as both players fields returned.

"Jaden! Are you ok?" Aryanna sighed with relief.

"Sure i am, I'll throw down a face down and end my turn" Jaden said

"My move. Draw" Titan spoke, his red eyes flaring and his changed voice speaking almost matter of fact

"Terrorking Archfiend once more gains points from the Queen in the Graveyard, and I am forced to pay eight hundred life points to keep it" He said almost vomitting dark mist as a life point cost.

**Titan 2700 - 800 = 1900 Jaden 1900**

Terrorking cackled in glee once more as its points rose

**Terrorking 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"Trap activate" Titan said a card popping up. "Archfiend's Loyalty. When an Archfiend monster destroys yours in battle, I gain life points equal to that monsters attack points"

"Thats not good" Jaden gulps

"Terrorking! Destroy Dark Catapulter!"

Terrorking complied immediately with its chest cavity opening as the Locust swarm moved to envelop Jadens monster

"Not this time! I activate Mirror Force! Your Archfiend cant get around this bad boy!" Jaden said

The Locust's hit Catapulter dead on, and were immediately disperesed by a clear white shield that reflected them back at the Terrorking who was consumed by his own attack! Exploding violently, Titan grimaced

"Rule of Terror now activates. I send Desrook Archfiend from my deck to the graveyard to resummon Terrorking"

Almost as quickly as it was destroyed, Terrorking Archfiend was back on the field, and it looked rather angry this time

"Oh come on!" Jaden said. "Im getting sick of this thing!"

"Being sick is the least of your worries!" Titan roared "Attack again Terrorking!"

Terrokings attack this time enveloped Catapulter completely which was destroyed in a large explosion, Titan then began to glow a soft blue light as his life points went up

**Titan 1900 + 500 = 2400 Jaden 1900**

"I gain five hundred life points from your monster and my Terrorkings points go down. Turn end" Titan declared

"Damnit" Jaden sneered. "Hes completely different from before! Right, here goes something!" Jaden said drawing.

Quickly examining his hand, he smiled

"Sweet! Go Polymerization! Clayman and Sparkman fuse to become Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Jaden's lightning based purple hero descended to the field in a crash of thunder and lightning.

"Now its time for his effect! He destroys your Terrorking!"

Charging up its energy ball in its hands, the Thunder Giant launched it at Terrorking with a grunt. However, the random chance fire balls once more appeared next to Titan

"Terrorking will negate it!" He declared

The fire charged around the six numbers and started to slow down... landing on a 1!

"WHAT?!" Titan gasped

"Alright!" Jaden shouted. "Show him who's boss Thunder Giant!"

The Thunder Giants effect continued uniterrupted and slammed into Terrorking, electrocuting it and destroying it. Grimacing once again, Titans Rule of Terror glowed with power

"I once more send Desrook to the graveyard!"

And seconds later Terrorking was back!

"Duel monsters 101" Jaden declared. "You can only have a maximum of three of the same card in your deck... meaning Thunder Giant will now use its last effect! Attack!"

This time the Thunder Giant surged forward, and with a might overhand chop, the Terrorking was destroyed.

"Rule of Terror!" Titan roared as the Terrorking returned while his life points dropped

**Titan 2400 - 400 = 2000 Jaden 1900**

Seconds later, Rule of Terror this time glowed red and the card destroyed itself!

"If my eyes didnt decieve me as I read your card" Jaden said. "That was your own card destroying itself since your three Desrooks are in the graveyard!" Jaden grinned.

"I end my turn!"

Clutching his chest and panting hard, the red glow in Titans eyes seemed to intensify...

"You think you can escape the shadows!? Allow me to show you how wrong you really are!"

"Ary!"

Jaden looked around to see Syrus and Chumley around Aryanna who was lying on her side with her hair over her closed eyes.

"What did you do?!" Jaden yelled at Titan.

"She is not my concern. I draw"

Titans aggressive draw and his roaring actually caused the Shadow Realm creatures to retreat in fear for a moment as he continued his turn.

"I activate the Quick Play spell of Archfiend Ascension! Terrorking is banished to the graveyard!"

Terrorking Archfiend roared as he was consumed in light and dissappared from the field, as a black aura surrounded where he was stood

"Glad to see the back of him" Jaden quipped, he looked at Aryanna again and frowned, she wasn't the fainting kind. What was wrong with her?

"Jaden Yuki" Titan said. "The shadows are hungry for your soul, and with Terrorking as a fitting sacrifice I can now summon my Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

A new Archfiend appeared that seemed to be an even more malevolant form of Summond Skull, crackling fiercly with lightning.

**Skull Archfiend of Lightning 2500**

"I now pay five hundred life points to keep it and power it up with Imprisoned Queen!" Titan roared

**Titan 2800 - 500 = 2300 Jaden 1900**

**Skull Archfiend 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"Archfiend! Destroy Thunder Giant! Furious Imperial Shock!"

Roaring by its masters command, the Archfiend shot an electricity bolt that overpower Thunder Giant easily destroying it

"I know gain life points while you loose them, I shall then set a card and end while Skull Archfiend powers down until next turn"

**Titan 2300 Jaden 1900 - 1100 = 800**

**Titan 2300 + 1200 = 3500 Jaden 800**

**Skull Archfiend goes back down 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

The shadow creatures seemed to move closer to Jaden while Winged Kuriboh pushed them back.

"Dont worry buddy! I havent given up! My move draw!" Jaden said

Smiling at his card, he played it immediately

"Come on out Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" He glanced at his sister again, she still hadn't moved.

The new hero was dressed all in blue and surrounded by the bubbles of his name sake as he arrived, and carried a water cannon and blaster on his back wearing a white cape while his face was shielded with a visor

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman 800**

"Bubblemans effect activates! Since its the only card on my field when I play him, I draw twice!" Jaden said drawing

"Pitiful effort" Titan added

"Well lets try Bubble Shuffle! I switch mine and your monsters to defence mode then can offer Bubbleman to summon an Elemental Hero from my hand!"

"You bet on a chance against my counter effect, a one, three or six will destroy your card, now choose your fate!"

As the orbs began to move round, Jadens face soured

"Its a fifty fifty chance"

In the end the orb landed on a four!

"WHAT?!" Titan gasped once more

"Lucks back on my side!" Jaden said as the monsters switched to defence

**Elemental Hero Bubblman 1200**

**Skull Archfiend of Lightning 1200**

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Another new imposing hero emerged that was covered entirely in gold armor while having two blades attached to his arms

**Elemental Hero Bladedge 2600**

"Lets follow up with Pot of Greed!" Jaden said drawing "Before Bladedge destroys Skull Archfiend! And by the way, Bladedge deals Piercing damage! Go Power-Edge attack!"

With a roar and two gliding wings emerging from its back, Bladeged sliced the Archfiend clean in half!

**Titan 3500 - 1400 = 2100 Jaden 800**

"Its not over! I activate Archfiends Vengance! Now your monster is destroyed while bringing back my Archfiend!"

Gasping, Jaden watched as Bladedge was destroyed while Skull Archfiend retruned

"You are permitted a draw" Titan said. "It shall be your last!"

Sneering, Jaden drew his card and almost gasped in suprised

"But this is what I used against..." He thought "I play two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Then I draw!" Titan said while his familiar maintaince and power up costs occured

**Titan 2100 - 500 = 1600 Jaden 800**

**Skull Archfiend 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"Now attack Jaden directly!" Titan roared

"NO!" Jaden's gaze shot to his sister who was on her knees reaching for him as Skull Archfiend shot its energy at him who reacted quickly

"Go Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! I special Summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck!"

Jadens Kuriboh who was still defending him simply moved in the line of fire with a cooing sound

**Windged Kuriboh 300**

"It doesnt matter! I will still destroy you with this attack!"

"Not today! Transcendent Wings activate! I send my final cards to the graveyard to evolve my Winged Kuriboh!"

In a massive ball of shining light, Winged Kuriboh seemed to sprout a dragon over its head and great white wings

"Now for its effect! During the battle phase I can tribute it and destroy your monsters while dealing your thier attack point in damage!"

Gasping in horror, Kuriboh exploded taking Skull Archfiend with it as Titan then roared in pain at his monsters destruction

**Titan 1600 - 3500 = 0 Jaden 800**

Titan slumps over, grey mist fuming off his body. The grey blobs fling themselves at his feet in a feeding frenzy, and he quickly sinks into the mass.

"Agh- get off me- "

Jaden grins, "Wow, those're some sweet special effects! So realistic..."

Kuriboh, unnoticed by Jaden, creates a small tear in thin air, a hole through which light can be seen, then coos to draw Jaden's attention to it. "Huh? Think that's an exit? Well, good enough for me! Let's make tracks!"

**Aryanna**

Aryanna struggled to her feet as Kuriboh floats through the rip in the bottom of the shadowy bubble, and Jaden tumbles through it onto the floor. Alexis' coffin is back, leaning against the wall, lid open. Aryanna runs to Jaden taking note that Alexis lies in it, still unconscious. Syrus and Chumley follow behind her to Jaden.

"Jaden! You okay?" Aryanna places her hand on his shoulder. Jaden sits up, notices them, and waves.

"Never better, guys!"

"What happened in there?" Chumley askes but before anyone else can say anything the shadow-bubble is contracting, getting smaller, but its exterior explodes with little sparks. Chumley grabs Syrus by the head and dives to the floor, as Jaden does the same with Aryanna, she gasps as she hits the deck with Jaden's arms around her. She lookes up to see the shadowy sphere is getting smaller and smaller, sucking everything toward it like a black hole, including Alexis in her sarcophagus. Aryanna and Jaden grab the edge of the box and keep it, and Alexis, from flying away. The bubble collapses in on itself entirely and vanishes, raining down something like confetti. Once the wind stops blowing, Jaden stands up and applauds.

"Ah...! Awesome! I wonder what he does for an encore?

Aryanna, Syrus and Chumley look doubtful; they aren't so sure that was all an illusion...

"Talk about a magic trick! There were little monsters, and vortexes, and-"

Syrus: gasps "Magic trick?' You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm? "

"Nah, 's all mirrors and fog machines, just like I said. Though I'd give my entire deck to know exactly how he did it! I've never seen anything like it."

Aryanna reachs into Alexis's Sarcophagus and lifts her out bridal style. Chumley looks at her with wide eyes.

"Lets just go." Aryanna snaps as she leads the way with Alexis in her arms.

**Alexis**

Alexis comes to sitting on the ground outside the Abandoned Dorm's front gate. "Huh...?"

"Well well! Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Alexis snaps her head up to see Jaden, Aryanna, Syrus and Chumley all sitting around her "Where am I...? What're you doing here?"

"Hold on, what kind of a 'thank you' is that! We're here 'cause we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel in distress!"

"Yeah, that strange man snatched me...!"

"That's right." Jaden smiled at her. "We found your card, and this."

Jaden hands her Etoile Cyber and a picture frame.

Alexis looks at the picture and gasps "My- brother...! Oh...! This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time!"

"That's right. I brought it to let you know that we wanna help you find him. After all, we can't have you gettin' locked up in any more tombs searchin' for 'im all by yourself!"

"You really were worried about me, weren't you...!"

"Well of course we were, well, you and Aryanna, she collapsed during the duel. Are you ok Arya..." Alexis and Jaden looked round to where Aryanna had been standing, but she was gone. Jaden stood up properly. "Aryanna?"

**Aryanna**

Aryanna ran as fast as she could back to her dorm room, she wrenched the girls dorm doors open, hauled up the stairs and banged into her room, slamming the door behind her. She placed both hands on the door and panted. She closed her eyes and tried hard to get her head straight. She had been watching Jaden dueling, then she felt dizzy and passed out. When she woke up (or thought she had woke up) she was in the shadow realm...again...

Ohh i'm so horrible :P Well guys, i hope this was worth waiting for, sorry it took so long, my co-writer was sick and on holiday. Please review. Love you guys so much!


	6. New lady in town

Misheru: I'm back!

Aryanna: It's about time!

Misheru: Hey! My part has been done for about 2 weeks, its my lazy co-author taking ages thats the problem!

Aryanna: Really?

Misheru: ... maybe... Enjoy everyone!

**Aryanna**

Aryanna stood in a dark room, her eyes darted around looking for anything she recognized. She looked down at herself. She was in her slifer uniform. She couldn't see anything, apart from herself. She called out but her voice made no sound. She tried again but still no sound. A light to her left caught her attention and she could see a doorway leading outside, she hoped. She ran for it and suddenly someone stepped out infront of her. Again she tried to speak but her words failed her. Zane Truesdale held his hand out to her and as she reached to take it, his eyes turned black and he lunged for her. She let out a silent scream and closed her eyes...

Suddenly she could hear herself screaming and opened her eyes. She was back in her dorm room and light was streaming through her open window. She sat up and rubbed her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes. _Damn it! When is this gonna stop, all these flashbacks have to stop! I just _

"Bad dream?"

"Holy crap!" Aryanna sprang from her bed to the other side of her room and whirled round. A curvy, curly haired brunette sat at her desk by her bed with her feet up on the front of her desk, she wore the girls obelisk uniform but instead of a skirt she wore dark blue bootleg jeans. Her hair was down to her shoulders and curled around her face. Her big green eyes sparkled mischevously as she watched Aryanna regain her breath.

"I could always count on you to make an enterance, Roxanne," Aryanna shook her head and folded her arms. She lent back against the door and watched the Scottish troublemaker stand up. Roxanne looked to Aryanna's nightstand and saw the pictures of Ary and Jaden.

"How is my wee Jaden?" Roxanne smiled as she looked at Ary

"He's good," Aryanna grinned knowing full well why Roxxi was asking, "You gonna admit it yet?"

"Are you gonna admit you got it bad for Ethan?"

"Touche,"

Roxanne placed the frame down and strided towards her, "Its gid to see you hen," she laughed hugging Aryanna, she had always loved Roxxi's accent, it made her who she was.

"So what have you been up to since..."

"Aryanna Yuki! Open up!"

**Jaden**

"Suspended?" Jaden and Syrus gasped horrified.

The woman who arrested them is glaring down on them on a huge screen "That's what I suggest. You trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm; an anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it. You must be punished so an example is set for all the students."

Crowler grinned "But what kind of example are we setting? That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more sporting."

"Sporting?" Jaden raised an eyebrow "Whaddaya mean by that?"

"Well, Jaden, off the top of my head, how about- you partner up with Syrus in a tag-duel, win and you're cleared, lose and you're expelled."

"A tag-duel...? That sounds sweet!"

"B-but, Jaden," Syrus whispered from his side "he said expelled...!"

"Chancellor? I believe they have accepted the conditions?"

"Fine, then I'll arrange some opponents." Sheppard said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, now, Chancellor! Don't you fret about that! I'll take care of all the particulars for the event!"

**Aryanna**

Aryanna entered Chancellor Sheppard's office just to hear Alexis say:

"Listen, they were at the Dorm helping me."

"Duh, that's bogus!" Chumley shook his head "Alexis, it was so totally my fault. I led them to the Abandoned Dorm 'cause I wanted to check out its, uh, Abandoned Cafeteria."

"Actually i led them there." Aryanna walked up the Sheppards desk, Alexis and Chumley turned to her. "You wanted to see me?"

Alexis cut over her "Please, Chancellor; just let me be his partner."

"Look, I realize the stakes are high- but the teamup has been set. Syrus is Jaden's partner, and I'm sure that he'll do fine. Besides Aleixs, you can't be Jaden's partner as you already have one."

Alexis frowned. "What?"

"You are Aryanna's partner in the same kind of duel. Tag with chance of being expelled."

Both girls gasped and Chumley swallowed loudly.

**2 Hours later**

Aryanna walked back into her room to see Roxxi sitting on her bed with her sketch pad in her lap. As Roxxi as her enter, she turned the pad towards her showing her the framed picture of herself and Jaden on the paper.

"Very good, your getting good RC,"

"So," She put her pad down and crossed her legs, "when do i get to see Jaden?"

Aryanna lifted her eyebrows, "wanna do it now? I can explain all about my tag duel," She grinned as Roxxi jumped up and followed her from the room.

"Tag Duel?"

**Jaden**

"Alright, Syrus, get your game on, buddy, and let's have some fun!"

"Sure, fun. I suppose we might as well squeeze some in, before we get kicked outta here."

"Uh, what was that?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing."

"Then let's duel!"

"Kick his ass...what was his name again?"

Jaden looked up to see Aryanna standing with Alexis, Chumley and... Roxanne?

"RC?"

"Did you miss me, stunner?" she winked at him

"Of course i did, Rox," he grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thats Syrus Truesdale, Roxxi," Aryanna laughed.

"As in...?"

"Yep,"

"Kick his ass, Truesdale," Roxxi cheered

Syrus blushed "Yeah, yeah... let's duel."

**Jaden 4000 Syrus 4000**

"Alright Syrus! Lets get this practice duel underway and get your game on!" Jaden declared as his duel disk activated.

"I guess" Syrus said drawing nervously.

"Thats the spirit!" Jaden said ignoring his friends reluctance. Drawing a sixth card, he began his move. "Sweet! Lets start out with Elemental Hero Avian!"

Jadens signature green feathered hero emerged onto the field in a gust of feathers standing in attack mode

**Elemental Hero Avian 1000**

"Ill throw down a face down and call it a turn, your up Sy"

"Hmm" Syrus said drawing a card and looking at his hand

"Oh!" Syrus thought. "I can use Patroid to destroy his monster and take the lead!" He thought with a smile. "I summon Patroid in attack mode!"

Syrus's monster looked like a police car, but it had been goggle eyes as well as arms and legs!

"Patroid! Attack Avian!"

Patroids sirens began to whirr as it charged the hero, but as it got closer, Jaden tapped a button on his duel disk

"No you dont! Go Negate Attack! This stops your monster!"

Patroid seemed to be enveloped by a whirlwind and it squealed before being thrown back towards Syrus

"Oh man, I cant do anything right" He sighed

"Its because you forgot Patroid's effect!" Jaden interrupted. "You could have checked my face down first you know"

Stepping back almost staggered, Syrus shook his head

"This is exactly why you should have another partner Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed. "You will win easily! All ill do is drag you down" Syrus sighed

"Syrus" Jaden said.

"Anyway, ill place two face downs and end my turn... for what it was worth" Syrus said.

"Sweet! Glad to see your still going! I draw!" Jaden said, looking at his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

The cyclone hero appeared on the field in a gust of his wind to stand by his feathered counterpart, and both gave each other a nod.

**Elemental Hero Stratos 1800**

"I activate his effect! Bringing a hero to my hand! And who better than Burstinatrix! Next lets rock Polymerization! Avian and Burstinatrix fuse to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Avian gave a loud roar as Burstinatrix joined him on the field as they dissappeared into the swirling grey fusion vortex to be replaced by the Dragon armed hero who roared

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100**

"Oh now its over!" Syrus exlaimed in shock

"Lets see! Flame Wingman destroy Patroid with Flame Shoot!"

Syrus's monster squealed as it began to subcumb to the heat of Flame Wingman

"He may go, but first ill activate both copies of Supercharge! Since you attacked my Vehicroid, I can draw two cards, thats four in total!"

Even as Patroid was destroyed, Jaden nodded

**Jaden 4000 Syrus 4000 - 900 = 3100**

"Good going Sy! You have extra cards for next round... your gonna need them! Flame Wingmans effect activates!"

Flame Wingman requiring no further orders, landed infront of Syrus and scored him with his Dragon fire, while Syrus shrieked and fell to the ground.

**Jaden 4000 Syrus 3100 - 1200 = 1900**

"Next Stratos attacks directly!" Jaden ordered without even waiting for Syrus to get up

But as Stratos began to launch its attack, Syrus reacted

"I activate Kiteroids effect! By sending it from my hand to the graveyard, your damage is negated!"

As he spoke, a ghostly image of a kite with the same cartoon eyes on the monster appeared to block Stratos's attack

"Sweet Sy! You did have a plan!" Jaden said.

"Not really" Syrus said getting up. "I drew it with Supercharge" He said

"Still you reacted in time didnt you? Your getting better!" Jaden smiled

"I guess" Syrus said

"Well thats my turn buddy, show me what you got"

"Ok!" Syrus said with a smile drawing. Looking at his card, he immediately froze. "Power... Bond"

(AN: Cue the flashback sequence here.)

"I cant play this card" Syrus thought in the present. "Im not good enough!"

"Hey Syrus! You ok over there?" Jaden said.

Snapping back to reality Syrus began his move.

"I play my own Polymerization! Steamroid and Gyroid form to become Steam Gyroid!" Syrus said.

What looked like a small helicopter and steam enginge with the same cartoon like eyes entered a swirling fusion Vortex to form a fusion of them both, a steam helicpoter with cartoon eyes!

**Steam Gyroid 2200**

"Next I play Limiter Removal! This doubles its attack points!"

**Steam Gyroid 4400**

"Thats some serious fire power!" Jaden said gasping

"Steam Gyroid! Destroy Flame Wingman!" Syrus said now fully into the duel

The fusion monster surged foward and sliced up Flame Wingman rather graphically with its propellers!

**Jaden 4000 - 2300 = 1700 Syrus 1900**

"Way to go Syrus! Knock him on his ass!" Jaden caught Roxxi from the corner of his eye jumping up and down.

"Next ill summon Heavy Mech support platform, and since its a union monster equip it to Steam Gyroid. Normally Limiter Removal will destroy my monster, but by getting rid of the platform, I can save it. Then I end my turn" Syrus said

"Thats all well and good Sy, but why didnt you use that sooner? I mean the platform gives your monster an attack boost right? You could have done more damage!" Jaden asked

Gasping again at his mistake, Syrus shook his head. "Well im just happy that I managed to do you some damage in the first place" Syrus said

"Anyway my move! Sweet! Pot of Greed activate! Then its time for the finale! Polymerization center stage again! This time Clayman and Sparkman form the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The skys seemed to darken as descending from the clouds came Jaden's electric hero.

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 2400**

"Next his effect! Since your monsters original attack points were lower, Thunder Giant destroys it! Now do it!"

Thunder Giant roared as he threw his electric ball at Steam Gyroid destroying it

"Oh man!" Syrus exclaimed

"Thunder Giant! Attack directly!" Jaden ordered

"Not again Jaden!" Syrus said. "Kiteroids effect also works in the graveyard! I banish it and reduce your damage to zero!"

Again the Kite seemed to appear to intercept Thunder Giants attack

"In that case Stratos attack! Stratosphere Blast!"

Strato's attack was not negated this time as he blasted Syrus with wind buffets sending him flying backwards

**Jaden 1700 - Syrus 100**

"Well" Syrus said getting up. "At least I bought another round"

"Did you?" Jaden said. "Go De-Fusion! Clayman and Sparkman come back by sending Thunder Giant off the field!"

A reverse fusion occured as Thunder Giant was sucked back into the vortext to be replaced by the two Heros'

**Elemental Hero Sparkman 1600**

**Elemental Hero Clayman 800**

"I wont drag this out Sy! Sparkman! Sparkman! Static Shockwave!"

With a mighty roar, the electric hero fired his lighting bolt at Syrus sending him clean off his feet

**Jaden 1700 - Syrus 100 - 1600 = 0**

"And that, would be game! That was a good duel, there, Syrus!" Jaden did his usual salute to his best pal.

"I dunno about that; I didn't put up too much of a fight, Jaden." Syrus sighed

"Whaddaya talkin' about? Sure, I was able to pull it out at the end, but, you made some sweet moves! You oughta be proud!"

"Yeah..."

"Although, I gotta admit, I'm curious about somethin'. What was that one card you drew but didn't play? You looked so excited!" Jaden plucks Syrus' cards from his hand and takes a look. "Ah! Power Bond? Why didn't you use it? You'd've doubled Steam Gyroid's attack points! You'd've had one tough monster! Y'know on second thought, for my sake, I'm glad you didn't use it."

"You don't understand; my bro says I'm not good enough to use it, and I'll probably never be! And it's clear you'll never be able to win the tag-team duel if I'm your partner! Ohh!" Jaden watches Syrus run off, overcome with emotion, leaving him standing alone on the shore.

"Sy-! Wait-!" Jaden is about to run off after him when a hand rests on his shoulder. He turns to see his sister beside him.

"I guess practice doesn't always make for perfect, huh, Jaden? At least not when it's with Syrus it seems."

"I don't get it, he's such a cool guy. I wish he could just see what I see, that the only thing that's holdin' him back is himself. I mean he had this primo card all set to play, but he doesn't use it! And why? 'Cause some brother a' his said not to!"

Aryanna sighs, "Think about it Jaden, would you be as confident as you are if i didn't believe in you as strongly as i did? You and i have always supported each other, and that brother a' his goes to this school. And you've probably heard of him too. We're actually friends."

"Who?"

"Zane. He really is as good as his reputation."

"Well, I'll tell ya Ary, it doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother. ...Man, I wonder what happened between them? I can't imagine what it would be like to have you like that...C'mon, we're gonna teach Zane a lesson, you're gonna duel him," Jaden grabbed her hand and made to walk with her but was abruptly brung to a halt. While he'd tried to take off after Syrus, Aryanna had lost her grin and wasn't following him. She didn't look like the cheery girl he'd grown up with, something wasn't right.

"Ary?"

"Erm, i think you should duel him Jay, after all, he's your partner. I...er...think thats what you should do...what should happen..." Aryanna bowed her head and looked down at her hands.

"You're turning down the chance duel?" Jaden raised an eye brow at her. _What's wrong with her?_

"Well, its not that i don't want to, i just...think you would be better to do it."

"Ary..."

Suddenly Aryanna balled her fists and her eyes shot up to meet his. "Jaden, i just don't want to! Why does it matter?! You're the one who wants to teach him a lesson." Her voice wavered and a tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek, she closed her eyes. She was shaking. Jaden frowned, he'd never seen her like this. She'd always been this confident duelist, never backing down. Where was she now? _What isn't she telling me?_

"Aryanna, duel me."

She opened her shimmering brown eyes and stared at him. "But..."

"If i win, you tell me whats wrong, you win you can walk away. Either way i'll duel Zane." Aryanna looked away and blinked. Her shoulders drooped and she took a deep breath.

"Deal."

"Aryanna, get your game on."

**What do you think guys? please r/r. (I'm joking about my co/w, he's awesome :D)**


	7. The Secrets Out

Jaden's POV

**Jaden 4000 - Ary 4000**

"Alright Ary! Get your game on!" Jaden said drawing his opening hand.  
However he recieved no reply from his sister who merely drew her opening hand, studying it, but almost as if she wasnt all there.  
"Whats with you Ary?" Jaden asked. "You normally love to duel!"  
However silence came his only response, and with a grunt, Jaden began his move.  
"Well if your not talking then lets see if I can make you! Come on out Elemental Hero Stratos!"  
Jaden's turbine equipped hero came down from the sky to land in a cloud of dust on the field once more, his turbines revving already.

**Elemental Hero Stratos 1800**

"And of course comes his effect! I bring Elemental Hero Wildheart to my hand! Ill set two cards and end my turn!"  
As his two backrow cards appeared behind his hero, Aryanna still didn't say anything.  
"Ary! Its your move!" Jaden shouted.  
Drawing, she began her move.

"I play Future Fusion!" She suddenly declared. "On my second standby phase I can summon a fusion monster! So now I send two Eclipse Wyverns, two Dark Horus, and a Decoy Dragon to the Graveyard to bring about Five Headed Dragon!"  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jaden declared sweatdropping. "Bit overkill on your first move isnt it?" He said.  
"If it keeps me out of that dark place then I dont care!" Ary retorted.  
Jaden on the other hand immediately raised and eyebrow.  
"Dark place?" He muttered  
"The effect of the Eclipse Wyverns sent to the graveyard now activate, so I banish from my deck, Felgrand Dragon and Darkstorm Dragon!" She said pocketing the cards. Then taking two cards from her hand she held them high in the air.  
"Its time! I remove a total of four monsters from my graveyard! A light and dark monster for each! Eclipse Wyverns and Dark Horus's be gone! I summon Light Pulsar Dragon and Darkflare Dragon!"  
The four monsters banished briefly appeared on the field before they were engluphed in a swirling vortex similar to Fusion, and seconds later the two monsters appeared. The first was a silver and blue dragon with a glowing orb on its chest with swirling consetllations surrounding it, with a roar it extended its wings. Its counterpart was similar but was red and black in colour and was instead surrounded by a circling ring of fire that seemed to intensify as it roared alongside its light ally.

**Lightpulsar Dragon 2500  
****  
Darkflare Dragon 2400**

"Both your signature monsters on your first turn!" Jaden exclaimed. "Whats with you Ary!? Since when do you go all out like this!"  
"Just shut up Jaden!" She retorted. "You wanted this duel and im going to do whatever it takes to win! I don't care if your my brother! Do you hear me?!"  
Taken aback by her anger, Jaden was lost for words and Ary continued.  
"Since my Wyverns were banished, I can now add the two dragons that were banished for thier effect to my hand, but they wont stay long since im playing two copies of Trade-In! I discard them both and draw four cards!"  
"Even when your angry you still duel like a pro!" Jaden smiled.  
"Well see it in action then! Darkflare Dragon! Attack Stratos! Dark flame blast!" Ary declared. Darkflare Dragon reached out and grabbed the ring of fire that was circling it making it almost into a whip and charging across the field he slashed at Stratos withit...  
"No you dont! Go Hero Barrier!" Jaden said. "This negates your attack and protects my hero!"  
The whip was then stopped by a swirling barrier and Stratos stepped back rather relieved.  
"You wont escape that easily! Lightpulsar Dragon! Starstrike Blast!"  
Lightpulsar's weapon of choice were the swirling conestellations around it as it grabbed a ring of stars and launched them at Stratos who was unable to save himself from that atack

**Jaden 4000 - 700 = 3300 Ary 4000**

"Stratos!" Jaden said grunting. "But now I can play Hero Signal! Bringing Elemental Hero Woodsman from my deck!"  
The tree like Hero replaced his falled ally on the field taking a knee and crossing his arms.

**Elemental Hero Woodsman 2000**

"Tch, still persistant arent you? Dragging this out to torture me?!" Ary spat.  
"What are you talking about?!" Jaden shouted back. "Im just playing my moves!"  
"Well ill set two cards and end my turn so you can show me your moves" She said  
"Ary" Jaden breathed. "I dont know whats wrong with you, but im gonna find out and get back the sister I know! I draw!"  
Looking at his hand, Jaden saw his move clearly in advance and knew his resolve.  
"Firstly, Woodsmand brings Polymerization to my hand! Ill follow it up with Pot of Greed!" Jaden said drawing. "Sweet! Lets go Polymerization! Wildheart and Bladedge fuse together to form a new hero!"  
As the two monsters began to fuse together, a new Hero descended, who was a taned hero wearing armor similar to Bladedge, with a helmed, a gauntleted hand and leg coverings. His body rippled with muscles and he drew a very mean looking Scimitar.

**Elemental Hero Wildege 2600**

"No" Ary breathed  
"Go Monster Reborn! Stratos come back!" Jaden continued as his monster reappeared.

**Elemental Hero Stratos 1800**

"Now for a change I use his second effect! Since I control two other hero's I now destroy two of your magic and trap cards! Future Fusion and one of your face downs are destroyed!"

Stratos charged up his turbines and fired off an air blast that took out the two cards while Ary grimaced and almost began to hold her head.

"Please no..."  
"Field magic! Skyscraper Activate!" Jaden continued.  
As the field transformed into the metropolis, Ary continued to revert into herself.  
"I cant go back there!" She shouted.  
"I'm sorry but this is tough love Ary! Wildege! Attack Lightpulsar Dragon! Scimitar Slice!"  
Wildedge with a roar jumped forward and with one easy swipe decapitated Lightpulsar Dragon!

**Jaden 3300 Ary 4000 - 100 = 3900**

"Nooooo!" Ary screamed "Lightpulsars effect activates! Since you sent it to the graveyard I can summon Darkstorm Dragon to the field!"

A swirling vortex from the ground kicked up suddenly as a skeletal black dragon who's lower body was hidden in the storm roared onto the field.

**Darkstorm Dragon 2700**

"Sorry Ary but Wildedge can attack all your monsters in a round! Wildege! Use the power of the Skyscraper to edge out Darkstorm Dragon!"

**Elemental Hero Wildedge 2600 + 1000 = 3600**

After Wildedge powered up in a green energy force, it charged forward again the made an overhead swipe against Darkstorm Dragon to bisect the new dragon to destroy it instantly

**Jaden 3300 Ary 3900 - 900 = 3000**

"Do it again Wildedge!" Jaden said thrusting a fist forward

**Elemental Hero Wildedge 3600 - 1000 = 2600**

As Wildedge powered down, it still didn't stop it charging towards Darkflare Dragon and slicing its wings off first before impaling it before it exploded.

**Jaden 3300 Ary 3000 - 200 = 2800**

"Stratos! Direct Attack!"

Elemental Hero Stratos charged forward and punched Ary directly in the face, knocking the girl to the floor where she began whimpering unbeknownst to Jaden.

**Jaden 3300 Ary 2800 - 1800 = 800**

"I set a card and end my turn" Jaden said, only just now noticing his sister. "Ary are you alright? I'm sorry I had to do that sis but you need to snap out of it!"

Ary was slowly getting herself to her feet and she was gripping her fist almost cutting off the circulation.

"I wont go back to that dark place! Do you hear me Jaden?! I wont loose again! I don't care if I have to take you down to do it! I wont go back! Trap card activate! Chaos Implosion! A light and dark monster destroyed this turn return and they gain one thousand attack points until my next end phase! Return Lightpulsar Dragon and Darkflare Dragon!"

Ary's two signature monster returned to the field with a roar as their strength increased.

**Lightpulsar Dragon 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

Darkflare Dragon 2400 + 1000 = 2400

Jaden grimaced at her powered up monsters but looked towards his set card.

_You can't win Ary He thought. Change of Hero Reflector Ray will activate the second you destroy Wildedge, dealing you damage equal to its level multiplied by three hundred. With eight levels your gonna take twenty four hundred points of damage... more than enough_.

"Jaden," Ary suddenly said. Looking up, he could see she was walking across the field towards him.

"Ary?" He said moving to meet her in the middle. As they met, he was unsure what was happening. Until she suddenly wrapped her arms around him a hug.

"I'm sorry Jaden" She said, hearing she was crying. "I shouldn't take this out on you, its my own cross to bear" She said

"Just tell me what's wrong" He said.

"That shadow duel... it reminded me of... a dark place I've been to before... and all I could think about was winning to get out of there... I'm sorry for what I said to you... your a good brother"

"I'm the best!" He smirked. "So are you gonna finish this duel properly now? I don't need to find out anything else now as long as your happy again"

Letting him go, she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'll be happy when I beat you" She smirked.

"Ary, if you win, challenge Zane after all. You deserve to," Jaden smiled.

Thinking about it, she nodded.

"Deal," She said turning and walking back to her spot while Jaden did the same.

_Ary,_ Jaden thought as he returned to his spot. _Show me why your the best_ he thought.

Drawing her card, Ary pointed forward commanding her monster.

"Darkflare Dragon! Attack Stratos again!"

This time Darkflares whip was not stopped as it mercilessly whipped the hero who exploded in a grunt of pain.

**Jaden 3300 - 1600 = 1700 Ary 800**

"Lightpulsar! Attack Wildedge!"

Charging up its own star energy ball, Lightpulsar launched it at Wildedge who took the ball full in the chest and was destroyed.

**Jaden 1700 - 900 = 800 Ary 800**

"I activ..." Jaden started.

Looking across the field Jaden saw something he hadn't seen since this duel started, Ary was smiling at him across the field. That warm smile he remembered when they were kids that always made him feel safe...

"Never mind" He smiled.

"In that case I activate the Quick play Spell Chaos United! Since my two monsters have already finished their attack I send Darkflare to the graveyard to allow Lightpulsar to attack again and deal Piercing damage! So attack Woodsman and win!"

As Lighpulsar launched its second attack at Woodsman, Jaden was smiling despite the end coming. Woodsman was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped.

**Jaden 800 - 2500 = 0 Ary 800**

"I win!" Ary said punching the air.

"You sure did!" Jaden said as the holograms disappeared.

Taking his trap from his duel disk, he looked at Change of Hero Reflector Ray.  
_I could have played this and won the duel... But I won something better... my sister back_ He thought to himself.

She ran across the field and launched straight into Jaden's arms. _I'm so glad she's back. _Aryanna stepped back and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jaden, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I'm sorry i took out all of that on you, i feel like i owe you an explination."

"Nah, you don't have to do that." Jaden grinned at her.

"Yeah I do."She took a deep breath, took her hands away and launched into her story. "In my first year I went on a field trip back to Domino City. I went off on my own, not for any reason, just to look around. I was challenged to a duel in the middle of the city and you know me Jaden, I never turn down a duel. I gave it my all and I lost. I... passed out and when I woke up I was in a dark room and I didn't recognise anything . I couldn't see anything at all, apart from myself. I tried calling out but it was like I'd lost my voice." She stopped and looked down, taking another deep breath.

"You can stop Ary, it's OK."Jaden placed a hand on her arm but Ary continued anyway.

"A light to her left caught my attention and I could see a doorway leading outside or... at least what I thought was a doorway. Without thinking I ran for it and suddenly someone stepped out in front of me. I tried to speak again but my words failed me. Turns out it was Zane Truesdale that stepped out. He held his hand out to me and as I reached to take it, his eyes turned black and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I let out a silent scream and closed my eyes..."

Jaden could see her tearing up, _She was so happy she won, is that gone already? I can't believe this happened to her, why didn't she tell me?_

"When I opened my eyes I was sitting in a chair, actually, strapped to a chair would be a better word, I looked around for Zane but instead I saw you."

Ary looked up at Jaden, waiting for his reaction. "Me?"

"You don't have to panic Jay, you didn't hurt me you just said some stuff but I knew it wasn't you so its OK." Aryanna smiled and hugged him again. Jaden hugged her back tightly, _I'll never let that happen again Ary, your safe now. _"Ary? What did I say?"

"It's not important Jay, I'll tell you another time." She stepped back from him and grinned.

"How did you get back?"

Her grin faded "Actually I don't know, I woke up in the duel academy infirmary about a week later."

"Strange, well..."

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my dorm, it's getting late and I've got a duel to prepare for," She laughed as she started to walk away.

"Ary?" Jaden called after her. She turned back to look at him. "I'll never let you down,"

"I know," She winked at him and headed off.

She's gonna be OK Jaden smiled to himself as he walked away.

Aryanna POV

Aryanna left the area and headed through the trees, she was still smiling, thank god for you Jaden, I needed to get that out. As she walked she heard a twig snap from her right, she whipped around to see Ethan leaning against a tree, grinning at her. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You creep! What you doing out in the middle of woods like that?" She joked with him but she was curious.

"I was looking for you Ary and I just happened to catch the tail end of your duel. Congrats." He grinned at her. Oh god, did he hear everything I said to Jaden? Ethan clearly noticed her fear across her face. "Don't worry, I saw you guys talking but I couldn't hear it."

"Oh, OK Ethan. Why were you looking for me?"

"Ary, you know I like you right?"

"Of course, we're best friends," Ethan rolled his eyes at her, what's the deal?

"I mean as more than that Ary, I don't need a date to see that. I want to know how you feel about me, right now." Ethan was smiling but his tone was deadly serious. How I feel about him? Well, he's funny, kind, great at music, an exceptional duellist and he really cares about me. Could I see my self dating him? Aryanna thought about it and an image of Ethan kissing her flashed into her mind, she liked it.

"Are you asking me out Ethan?" She folded her arms and put her weight on one leg. Ethan's cheeks darkened but he answered anyway.

"Yes,"

"Yes," She grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll go out with me?" Ethan's jaw dropped and she giggled, Aryanna walked up to him, kissed his cheek and started to head for her dorm.

"Keep it between us for now OK?" She laughed as she ran off leaving Ethan dumb struck.

As Aryanna walked into her room she saw Roxxi on her bed, drawing again and with headphones in her ears, Roxxi loved music too. Aryanna picked up a pillow that was on the chair by the door and threw it at her.

"Oi! What yi playing at? That was sare!" Roxxi pulled her headphones out and threw the pillow back.

"It was what?"

"Sare, why?"

"Sare?"

"Aye it's... oh for god sake Ary," Roxxi fell back against her pillow as Aryanna burst into laughter, while she loved Roxxi's accent, it was fun to tease her.

"Sare means sore right?"

"Aye it does, I canny (A/N: canny means can't) help it Ary,"

"I know, so what have you been doing today?"

"Nah Ary, what did Ethan want, he came by here looking fir you, I sent him to the cliff where Syrus ran off, were yi still there?"

"Yeah, I was."

"So he asked yi oot then?!" Roxxi leaped from the bed and pulled Aryanna into a massive hug. "Girl, I knew it! You two were like meant to be together!"

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you know?" Aryanna gasped as she shoved Roxxi away.

"Roxxi knows," She laughed. "Don't worry I willni (A/N: Won't) tell anyone.

Sure you won't, the whole school will know by tomorrow, including Jaden.

Jaden's POV

Jaden had met Chumley on the way back to the dorm, he'd filled him in on his duel with his sister, leaving out the part about the dark place. Now Chumley had just one question.

"So you let her win?"

"Well, not exactly, Chum, it's more like I forfeit to get Aryanna to be happy again.

"That's as good a reason as any, I guess. So now Aryanna's gonna duel Zane?"

"Yep," Jaden grinned.

They open the door to their room, and spot the lumpy blankets on Syrus' bunk.

"Aw, Sy, are you still in bed? Look, I know that you're down, but that's no excuse to act like some lazy slug, I mean even Chumley got up today!"

"Yeah! Lousy bladder. Huh?"

Jaden whips the blankets off Syrus' bed, and finds... nobody there."

"Hah! ... Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Look, he left a note!"

"What's it say?"

Chumley is staring at the note; Jaden reads over his shoulder.

Dear Jaden. I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me; it's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed.

Jaden grabs the note and crushes it in his fist.

"Sy's not goin' anywhere!"

"Yeah, let's go stop him, after dinner."

"No, now!"

"But today's grilled cheese day!"

"If we don't hurry, it'll be Sy's last day!"

Some time later, Jaden and Chumley are still searching for Syrus. Running around they start shouting for him.

"Syrus?! ... C'mon...!"

"Sy! It's grilled cheese day!"

Jaden runs down the rocky coast at the edge of the cliff.

"Where are ya, Syrus?!"

"We missed you, Sy! ...And we'll miss dinner, too... if we don't find you before the kitchen closes...!"

Jaden runs further down the coast toward the water. He runs around a corner and jumps over a rock. Chumley follows at a weary jog. Jaden looks around, then notices that the deck box on his hip is glowing.

"Ah...!"

Winged Kuriboh appears at Jaden's shoulder.

"It's you!"

Winged Kuriboh floats away from Jaden.

"Can you find where Sy's at? Go! (to Chumley) C'mon!"

Jaden runs after Winged Kuriboh.

"Aw, first no grilled cheese and now I gotta run! Oh, why me?!"

Chumley wearily follows Jaden.

Jaden comes running up the path worn in the rocks near the shore. Syrus steels himself and leaps onto the raft, crouching on it to keep his balance. Jaden leaps and lands squarely on the raft in front of him. Jaden stands, then they overbalance and the raft capsizes into the water. Jaden surfaces, pulling Syrus up with him.

"Help me! I can't swim!"

"And you were about to raft out into the ocean?! That makes sense!"

Syrus clings to Jaden, thus dragging both of them back under with a splash. Winged Kuriboh flits overhead, looking concerned. The raft is in ruins, its logs floating around separately. Chumley runs and jumps in after them.

"I'm coming!"

Chumley makes an even bigger splash, then, the water runs off of him; it's only as deep as his waist.

"It's... shallow."

Jaden and Syrus surface again and stand up, knee-deep in water. Syrus is coughing up all the water he inhaled. Winged Kuriboh floats over to Jaden and vanishes. Syrus faces Jaden miserably, sopping wet.

"Why're you trying to stop me, Jaden? I stink! Please, just let me go. They'll assign you a new tag-partner, and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match. "

"Sy, that's your brother talkin'! C'mon, pal! Ya gotta believe in yourself! And guess what?"

"What?" Syrus glances up at him.

"Aryanna is gonna duel Zane just to prove that he's all talk and can be beaten!"

"Aryanna's gonna do that for me? But she'll lose!"

"She didn't lose to me, well not that she thinks anyway." Jaden scratches the back of his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Something wasn't right with her so while duelling her I didn't play the card that would let me win, I could have but I didn't because Ary winning would make her happy again. That's what mattered. That's what brothers and sisters are supposed to do!"

"So you let her win?"

"I guess so."

"What?"

Jaden instantly knew who he was going to see when he turned around. Aryanna was stood on the rock Chumley had jumped off of. She had a hurt look on her face and was staring at him.

"Ary, I..." Jaden tried to explain.

"You let me win?"

"Aryanna, please, I..."

"Yes or no, Jaden?"

"Yes," Jaden looked down to avoid his sisters hurt gaze.

"Why?"

"I wanted my sister back. You were miserable and I wanted you to be happy again. I thought winning would help." Jaden looked at her.

Aryanna seemed to be considering this, she folded her arms but the hurt look had left her face. Suddenly she sighed and jumped into the water. It came up to her waist too but it didn't seam a concern. When she reached Jaden she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Jaden," She pulled back and smiled at him.

"What? You're not gonna hit me?" Jaden raised his eyes brows.

"No Jaden, I should have lost the duel but you did help me see past all the pain and become happy again, you did help me."

"You both shouldn't be helping me," Syrus piped up from beside them. "I'm a lost cause."

"Rrrgh..."

"He is right, you know."

Jaden and Syrus turn; Zane and Alexis are standing on the cliff above.

"Zane!" Syrus gasps.

The silence holds for a moment. Alexis looks worried as Zane regards the 3 Slifers and Aryanna. Jaden looks sombre and resolved.

"So that's the school's top duellist...!"

"Hello Aryanna,"

"Hello Zane,"

Jaden doesn't normally see his sister in a serious state but now she was.

Zane glances at Syrus "You're droppin' out?"

"Well... yeah, kinda."

"Well, it's about time."

Syrus looks down at the water, shoulders hunched, and turns away, trying to put his raft back together.

"He's wrong...!" Aryanna puts her hands on his shoulders in a kind of hug.

Syrus starts to sob quietly.

"Rrgh, you're his big brother! How can you say that?!"

"Because I know 'im."

"Zane, you can't speak to him like that, he's your little brother." Aryanna had turned from Syrus and was glaring at Zane with her fists clenched. "Do you think Jaden would be as good a duellist as he is if I spoke him to like that?"

"Yeah, I bet you think you know it all, but guess what you don't! An' Ary's gonna prove it, right now in a duel!

(That gets Syrus' attention.)

Syrus: No- Ary...!

(Zane looks a bit thrown by the challenge.)

"Actually, no I'm not, Jaden is."

Jaden swings around to her, "What?"

"You would have one the duel so you're gonna duel Zane, its only fair."

"But..." Ary placed her hand on his shoulder and while looking at Zane, told Jaden, "You can to this Jay, I know you can." She pulled her gaze from Zane and winked at him.

Jaden shrugged "Then get your game on Zane!

Syrus tried to stop him, "Jaden, he's good!"

"I'm sure he is." Aryanna, I hope you know what your doing.

Well everyone, what do you think? I put a lot of work into this one so I hope it paid off. FYI, Roxxi is Scottish which is why she talks like that. My sister RUBEI EMA, has her first fan-fic up so if you could give it a read I'd be grateful :D well don't forget to R/R :D and of course as always My co-writer is amazing XD


	8. Friendships grow ever stronger

**I'm so so so so so sorry this took so long, my co-writers laptop broke and he couldn't get the duel to me :( i hope it was worth the wait!**

**Aryanna's POV**

"Alright Zane! Get your game on" Jaden said drawing his hand.

Zane said nothing except drawing his own hand and studying it.

"Wow, not much for talking are you? In that case my move! I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defence mode!"

As Jaden's tree like monster appeared on one knee in a crouched position with his arms covering his chest, Jaden was already continuing.

**Elemental Hero Woodsman 2000**

"I set two cards face down and call it a turn" He said

"I draw" Zane said almost solemly. "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" He declared

Shattering the earth around him, a massive snake like machine appeared on the field with glowing eyes and roaring loudly!

**Cyber Dragon 2100**

"How can you play a level five monster like that?!" Jaden gasped.

"Since I have no monsters" Zane explained. "I can special summon Cyber Dragon to the field!"

"Oh wow!" Jaden gushed

"I follow it up with Proto-Cyber Dragon!" Zane continued.

Another version of Cyber Dragon appeared alongside its kin. True to its name, it looked like a Cyber Dragon under construction, with various wires and machines around it as if it were being built

**Proto-Cyber Dragon 1100**

"Two strong monsters on your first turn! No wonder your known as the Kaiser of Duel Academy!" Jaden gushed.

"It's a name im quite fond of" Zane said with a smirk.

"Then show me what you got!" Jaden challenged.

"Certainly. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your far left card!" Zane said.

A whirlwind appeared from the card on the field to shatter Jaden's face down which turned out to be Negate Attack.

"Now Cyber Dragon attacks your Woodsman! Evolution Burst!" Zane shouted.

Charging energy from its mouth, the Cyber Dragon sent a clear energy stream at Woodsman, but Jaden was quick to react.

"Not today! Go Draining Shield! This negates your attack and gives me the tune of your monsters attack points!"

Cyber Dragons attack met a shield it was unable to penetrate while Jaden was surrounded with a green glow

**Jaden 4000 + 2100 = 6100 Zane 4000**

"Impressive. Now Proto-Cyber Dragon cannot attack" Zane said

"Talk about good props!" Jaden said with a smile

"Well deserved" Zane added. "Moving on, I play Different Dimension Capsule"

An almost Egyptian Sarcophegus appeared on the field as a card entered it.

"I now play a hidden card in the Capsule, and in two turns, the card returns to my hand" He said pocketing a card. "I set one card and end my turn"

"No wonder he's the Kaiser" Jaden thought. "In one turn, he has attack, defence and is probabally thinking up every stratedgy there is. Lets see how I do!"

"I'll have to win before you get it! My move!" He said drawing. "First up, Polymerization comes to my hand by my Woodsman's effect, but its not gonna be there long because Im playing it! Wildheart and Bladedge merge to become Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

The muscle clad sword wielding Hero Jaden had previously played against Aryanna once more appeared on the field with a loud roar, branishing its sword.

"Next ill equip him with Hero Dominance!"

A spiked shield now appeared in Wildedge's free hand, and appeared to do nothing else...

"Wildedge! Attack Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

With a battle cry, Wildedge jumped forward intending to split the weaker Cyber Dragon in half...

"Trap card activate. Attack Reflector Unit!"

"What the?!" Jaden gasped.

"You failed to notice that Proto-Cyber Dragon is considered Cyber Dragon while on the field, and with that in mind, I can sacrifice it to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

A new Cyber variant appeared now on the field, it looked like a regular Cyber Dragon but had also pink markings and what looked like a green screen around its head.

**Cyber Barrier Dragon 800**

"Either way I'm still gonna attack it! Go Wildege!"

"No you won't" Zane said. "Cyber Barrier Dragon negates your first attack of the turn!"

Cyber Barrier Dragons green screen now seemed to electrify, pushing off Wildedge as it tried to attack.

"Now you missed the point! Hero Dominance negates a monster effect once per turn that my monster battles!" Jaden declared with pride.

Hiding behind its shield for a moment, Wildedge then emerged to slice Barrier Dragon clean in half!

"Your Cyber Dragon goes next as Wildedge attacks all your monsters!"

Without further ado, Wildedge turned around and sliced Cyber Dragon in half also!

**Jaden 6100 Zane 4000 - 2300 = 1700**

"I end my turn... I can't believe i'm beating the best!" Jaden said jumping around on the spot.

"Take pride. You play your cards well" Zane said.

"Thanks Zane" Jaden said with a smile.

"However I play mine better!" Zane said drawing. "First we begin with Pot of Greed" He said picking up his two cards. "Then I play my own Polymerization! Fusing the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Two of Zane's dragons entered the fusion vortex and re-emerged as a two headed goliath! Each seemed to have a different head, however the fact they were joined together was more than intimidating.

**Cyber Twin Dragon 2800**

"And like your monster, my Cyber Twin Dragon gains extra attacks a round! Two infact! More than enough to destroy your monsters! Evolution Twin Burst!" Zane shouted.

Cyber Twin Dragons two mouths charged up and energy beam than fired off destroying both Woodsman and Wildege without a fight!

**Jaden 6100 - 200 = 5900 Zane 1700**

"I end my turn" Zane said.

Jaden couldnt resist anymore more, as his energy was overloading!

"Kaiser! This is such a fun duel! Dont you think?!" Jaden said grinning ear to ear.

"It is" Zane said with a smirk

"In that case my move!" Jaden drawing. "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

As a cloud of bubbles signed the arrival of the blue water based hero, Jaden smirked.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman 800

"Next I draw two cards since he's the only card I have on the field! And what do you know! One of em's Pot of Greed!" Jaden said drawing again.

Looking at his cards, Jaden almost gasped "Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh! I can win with this! But I can't do it this turn. Ill have to wait it out since I played Bubbleman" Jaden thought.

"For now, I play Polymerization! Fusing Bubbleman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Mudballman in defence mode!"

As the two monsters fused, a new hero appeared. He sounded like his name, a massive ball of mud condensed into humanoid form, sitting on the field defending. What wasn't something to be scoffed at was his defence points.

Elemental Hero Mudballman 3000

"I end my turn!" Jaden said.

"Then its my move!" Zane said. As he drew, the Capsule opened as Zane added the card to his hand

"I forgot about that!" Jaden said nervously.

"You shouldn't have Jaden, for now I play Cyber Inheritance! By banishing Proto-Cyber and Cyber Barrier from my graveyard, I can draw cards equal to every three of thier levels. Theres a total of nine levels, so I draw three. The maximum permitted no less!"

Looking at his cards, it was clear Zane already had a plan.

"Jaden, we have reached the end" Zane said.

"If you say so! I'm pumped to see what you got!" Jaden shot back.

"I know you are... you have shown me your utmost ability, and I have given my all against you too" Zane said then closing his eyes. "I will show your passion of dueling the respect it deserves" He said.

"_You need to say that to Syrus too_" Jaden thought.

"Here I go Jaden! I play Monster Reborn! Be revived Cyber Dragon!"

Zane's first Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field alongside its twin counterpart.

**Cyber Dragon 2100**

"Next I play De-Fusion, splitting Twin Dragon back to the original Cyber Dragons!"

As Cyber Twin Dragon dissappeared, Zane's two Cyber Dragons now appeared like a mechanical snake army against Jaden!

"Now its time for the magic of Power Bond!" Zane said holding his card high in the air

"Power Bond?" Jaden gasped. "But thats the card Syrus has!" Jaden said realising.

"Then you know whats going to happen Jaden! My three Cyber Dragons will now merge!"  
The usual fusion vortex did not appear, this time the three dragons were struck by lightning as the fused, and in a flash of light a new form was emerging. A massive mechanical dragon with huge wings and three heads, a massive serpent like tail and a body formed with a large orb on its chest.  
"Behold! Cyber End Dragon!"

**Cyber End Dragon 4000**

"That has to be the ace of your deck!" Jaden said.  
"It is, and further more, Power Bond doubles its attack!"  
Cyber End Dragon 8000  
"But im not done! Go Limiter Removal! This further doubles its attack points!"

**Cyber End Dragon 16000**

"Cyber End Dragon when it attacks a monster, deals piercing damage! So this is the end of the line! Eternal Evolution Burst!" Zane declared.

All three heads charging its attack, Jaden prepared for the inevitable as it launched its attack, destroying Mudballman as if it wasnt there and travelling on to hit Jaden directly.  
**Jaden 5900 - 13000 = 0 Zane 1700**  
Despite his devestating and true first loss at Duel Academy, Jaden fell to his knees, but with a smile on his face.

"Jaden, no!" Chumley shouted.  
Alexis was nearly speechless "I can't believe it...! He lost...!"  
"Ah- no-o-o-o-o!" Syrus ran towards Jaden, who raised his head and met Zane's dark eyes with a warm smile.  
"Hm. Thanks for a great duel, Zane."

Zane hesitated for a moment, then returned the smile, turning to leave. He looked back over his shoulder at Syrus; Aryanna helped Jaden's back on his feet and they quietly stood at Sy's shoulder, and Syrus is looking right at Zane, his expression both hopeful and stubborn. He nodded at Aryanna and she nodded back. Zane turned and walked away. Alexis ran to catch up to him. Aryanna knew Zane wasn't one to smile more than subtly, but he's definitely smiling with satisfaction as Alexis caught up to him.

Jaden, Aryanna, Chumley and Syrus watch them walk away.  
"Your brother's got mad skills!"  
"Well, 'least I got the looks!"  
Jaden does a slight double-take. "Hmm?"  
They look at each other, then burst out laughing.  
Syrus manages to speak while still laughing "What's funny?"  
"Come on; let's go home and work on our decks and I say we arrange yours so you can finally use that Power Bond; how 'bout it?"  
"For sure; now I know to play it, not just use it."  
Chumley's stomach groans audibly. "Yeah, well you know what I could use? Coupla grilled cheese sandwiches. Ugh..."  
Jaden and Syrus put their hands on their own stomachs; now that he mentions it, they're hungry, too! They both groan.

Jaden laughs and starts running "Not if I scarf 'em all down first, Chumley!"  
"Wait up!"  
"Ohh, we're gonna run again?"

Aryanna watched them leave with a smile on her face. _Jaden's gonna be a pro one day... _She turned to look out at the water. While the wind was blowing, it wasn't cold. The sky was clear and she could see for miles, there wasn't anything to actually see but she could still pretty far. She sat down on the edge of the dock, her feet centimetres from the water. Aryanna could feel the odd splash against her bare legs. _So Jaden let me win? I understand why but... Did he have to let me win? I'm positive I could have won on my own. __I..._Suddenly Aryanna felt herself fall forward into the water. Her whole body was hit hard with the cold and she choked on the freezing sea water. She panicked immediately as she surfaced. Aryanna wasn't a violent or aggressive person but right now she was pissed.  
"What the hell?!" Aryanna whipped around to face there peer again. Her eyes widened when she saw who had pushed her. "ROXXI!"  
"Oh my god, Ary, the look on yir face was pure class!" Roxxi dropped to her knees and clutched her sides as she fell into hysterics. "It's no everyday i get a chance like that!"  
"Aryanna swam the two feet forward she fell and clutched the side. "Wanna help me up?"  
"Aryanna, i ken you, if i reach doon and grab your hand, you'll just haul me inti that freezing water and i aint going in there!" During Roxxi's speech, she hadn't notice Aryanna climb out of the water and stand behind her.  
"Wanna bet?" Aryanna smirked. Before Roxxi could even turn, she'd been pushed into the water. Now it was Aryanna who was in a fit of giggles. As Roxxi's head popped up gasping and spluttering, Aryanna pulled her hair out of her face and started trying to wring the water out. Roxxi whipped around to see Aryanna with a glare on her face.  
"Aryanna, you've got about 2 seconds to run before i kick you're skinny ass up and doon this bloody island!"  
"Roxxi, that's amazing!" Roxxi raised an eye brow at her as she started pulling herself out of the water. "I understood everyword you said!"  
Roxxi was out of the water now and was breathing heavily, her clothes clung to her body and while her clothes were dark, her bright green eyes were glaring at her, burning with a desire to strangle her best friend.  
"Run bitch," Roxxi smirked.  
While laughing Aryanna ran and Roxxi chased her all the way back to the girls Dorm.

Aryanna opened her eyes. She was looking up at the ceiling. She blinked a couple of times to get her eyes to adjust when suddenly she realised something, she wasn't in her dorm room. She tried to sit up but something was pushing her down. She looked down just enough to see a brown strap across her chest and the tops of her arms, pinning her down. She could feel straps on her wrists and ankles. _No...No...let me go!_ Aryanna tried to call out for someone, anyone but she made no sound. _God... Where am i?_ Ary looked around, she couldn't see anything, the only reason she could see her straps was thanks to the one light on the ceiling that seemed to shine solely on her. _Damn! I've gotta get out of here._ She pulled and pulled at the straps, they were cutting into her skin but she still struggled fiercely. It wasn't long before she was bleeding.  
"Whats the point in struggling Ary? We both know you're not going anywhere,"  
Aryanna immediately stopped and tried to locate the voice. She couldn't see anything. A hand touched her shoulder and she snapped her head around to look into two big brown eyes... Jaden's eyes...  
"Jaden?" she mouthed.  
"Yeah Ary, its me. I know what you're gonna say or try to say, "Please Jaden, let me out" but no Ary, i won't."  
_Whats wrong with him? Why won't you let me out, Jaden?_  
"I think we need to talk." With that he slapped her hard across the face causing her to gasp, she could feel blood trickling from her lips. "Actually, i don't know what I'd say to my pathetic excuse for a sister. So lets just get on with it, huh sis?" He drew out the last word like it was disgusting. _Jaden... whats happened to you?_ Before Aryanna could think anymore she felt Jaden's hands on her throat, pressing down...hard.

Aryanna jerked up, she looked around franticly. Sweat dripped down her face as well as tears. _My dorm room? God damnit! It was another freaking dream!_ She fell back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She raised her arms so she could see them. She sighed, the scars across her wrists to anyone else would look like self harm scars but only Ary and Roxxi knew they were scars from the straps on the table. When she woke up in the hospital she'd had them and had been upset for days. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. _When will this end?_ She knew she wasn't going back to sleep now. She glanced over at the clock on her desk, 5.15am. The sun was coming up and while now would be a good time to just get ready for class, it was Saturday. Aryanna decided that she actually needed some time to think. She got a shower, got dressed and grabbed Ethan's guitar (which he'd left in her room) and headed for the cliffs by the slifer dorm.

**Roxxi's POV**

Roxxi's room was right next to Aryanna's and Roxxi always had a habit of waking up early. She'd been up, dressed and sitting on her bed with her sketch pad out when she heard Aryanna's door open and close and Ary head down the hall. She placed the pad down and stood up. _Where you off to Ary?_ Roxxi pulled her shoes on and ran after her best friend.  
When Roxxi eventually found Aryanna, she was exhausted. She'd pretty much been running everywhere before checking the slifer cliffs. Aryanna was sitting on some rocks with her feet up. She was sitting with the guitar in her lap and strumming it. Roxxi had always admired Ary's musical ability but like Aryanna admired her drawings but Aryanna had a great voice to go with it. Roxxi made to go and talk to Aryanna when she started to play a stronger tune and sing along with it.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
__With crippled anger  
__And tears that still drip sore_

A fragile frame aged  
With misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you see

Roxxi sighed, Aryanna was still having the nightmares and they were getting worse. She could see it in the way Aryanna was sitting and hear it in her voice. She'd heard this song before, it wasn't one of Ary's originals and it was normally done on the piano but Aryanna had perfected it on the guitar. She hated seeing her beautiful best friend in so much pain. _She's so beautiful, why does all this have come back to haunt her?_

_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut_

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anaesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

Roxxi could feel the pain in Aryanna's voice, it wasn't just that she was having nightmares, it was that she was being made to re live parts of her life she was trying to forget. While Roxxi didn't know the entire story she knew more than most.

_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
__I am not alone_

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut

Roxxi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Aryanna's shoulders and hugged her tight. Ary didn't jump or flinch, she just sighed.  
"How long you been standing there?"  
"Long enough," Roxxi looked down at Aryanna's hands. She hadn't put her gloves on so her scars were visible. It was almost triggering. "I wish you would sing happier things Ary," Roxxi moved around to sit in front of her.  
"Well," Aryanna smiled up at her, "Would you sing with me?"  
"Only if its happy,"  
"Happy huh?" Aryanna thought about this for a moment before starting a new tune, she tapped her foot along to it, "You'll like this one," Aryanna grinned.

_I'll pick you up when you're down  
Be there when no one's around  
When you're in unfamiliar places  
Count on me through life's changes_

Aryanna nodded at her to take the next verse and with the happy smile on her face, Roxxi couldn't say no.

_I'm in tune with how you feel  
Everything bout this is real  
When you're in unfamiliar places  
Count on me through life's changes  
_  
Aryanna and Roxxi shared a smile before singing together, Roxxi loved singing with her best friend. It was something they could do together and always made them both forget about everything else around them.

_You're all I want, yeah yeah  
I know you're the one, yeah  
You're all I want, yeah  
I know you're the one, yeah_

Crash into me  
At full speed  
Crash into me  
We can collide, we can collide

Crash into me  
At full speed  
We can collide, we can collide  
We can collide, we can collide  
_  
Crash into me  
We can collide, we can collide  
We can collide, we can collide_

_When you're in unfamiliar places  
Count on me through life's changes_

By the way Aryanna was moving, playing the guitar and singing, Roxxi would have believed Aryanna was truly happy so for now, Roxxi was going to believe she was.

_Know that you're never alone  
In me you can find a home  
When you're in unfamiliar places  
Count on me through life's changes  
__  
__You're all I want, yeah (yeah)  
You're all I want (oh), yeah (yeah yeah)  
You're all I want, yeah (you are the one)  
I know you're the one, yeah (you are)_

Crash into me  
At full speed  
We can collide, we can collide  
We can collide, we can collide

Crash into me  
We can collide, we can collide  
We can collide, we can collide

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. While Roxxi couldn't sing as well as Aryanna they still sounded good together.  
"Feeling better?" Roxxi asked with a smile.  
"Actually i do a little, i'm glad you came out to see me," Aryanna suddenly frowned at her, "Why were you up so early any way?"  
Roxxi shrugged, "I've no idea, just am i guess."  
"You're ok right?"  
Roxxi knew what Aryanna was talking about, 2 years ago Aryanna had, in a way, saved her life but didn't wanna talk about it. "I'm fine Ary, it's no something i really wanna talk about the now, yi know?"  
"Ok Rox, i..." The girls time alone was cut short by Ethan screaming across the cliffs at Aryanna.  
"Yuki! Where is my damn guitar?!"  
"Guess we were out here longer than we thought," Aryanna laughed. "I'm over here Ethan!" She stood up and waved at him. Ethan ran to them looking pretty pissed.

"Aryanna, that guitar is important to me! I was a gift!"

Roxxi was really tempted to smack Ethan, _can't you see shes upset you idiot?_ To her credit, Aryanna was hiding the pain really well. She carefully handed the guitar over and before Ethan could have another go at her Roxxi changed the subject.

"So Ary, tag duels next week, nervous?"

For the first time in a while, Aryanna gave a real smile. "Not at all, I've got Alexis as a partner, i'm gonna be fine."

"What about Jaden and Syrus though? From what i was told, Jaden really beat Syrus hard."

"Ethan, number 1) that sounds so dirty and 2) Jaden creamed yi too, anyone who tried ti take Jaden on, goes doon!"

"Still, won't Jaden struggle to win if by all accounts he's playing solo?" Before Roxxi could defend Jaden and Syrus, Aryanna had stood up and smacked him across the head.

"For your information Ethan, Jaden and Syrus will be fine, as will Alexis and I when we duel and to prove it, i'm dueling Alexis tomorrow for practice. Feel free to watch," she grinned triumphantly.

"I fir one, canni wait." Roxxi sat back and looked up to the sky. _Aryanna is gonna kick Alexis' ass._

**I hope everyone liked it, please r/r. The songs were Cut by Plumb and Collide by Leona Lewis.**


	9. New girls in town

**Hello everyone, Emerarudo Misheru here and I feel like this little shout out is long over due. First, I want to thank BuffyandFaith UK, my fabulous co-writer for writing all of my duels and putting up with me! I honestly don't know what I would have done with out you! I'd also like to thank Green Silk Dress, obeymyeffingrod and D.J. Scales for everything they have done to help me over the last few chapters, JBS wouldn't be what it is without you three either.**

**Now lastly I want to thank: Alice. , Claius, Cstan, Dunk234, HodgePodge97, Lady Cooper, Milk Shake Soda 0, Natsume1111, Rainhealsme, RettaTheNotSoWildCat, PuppyProngs, Red Bishop, ReyBoy23, SeiryuNoAme, The-Gray-Ninja, TheGirlWithTheHeadphones, Vongola 10th boss Bevis Sawada, XT3100, ZabuzasGirl, claudialouise98, coxal12, dood107, dream lighting, , gxfan537, iamscthyer32, iloveyugiohGX93, kayla. .39, kyoto knight, mebo1, nuku nuku6, princessamina 223, sdmssj10, spiritgirl16 andtruesparks for reviewing, favouriting and/or following, it really means alot to me.**

**Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Maria and Yukie Thompson are owned by D.J Scales as are Amara and Jade, so credit where it's due again and of course my co writer wrote the duel!**

**Now without further ado... on with the story! And my apologies it took so long.**

**Aryanna's POV**

Aryanna stood on her balcony, it was a beautiful Sunday morning and the day of the practice duel between herself and Alexis but that wasn't until later and she really needed some time to herself. While she'd enjoyed her day with Roxxi and Ethan yesterday, she had been looking for some peace. _Time to try again for some quiet huh? _Aryanna turned and stepped back inside her room, locked the balcony doors, and headed out of her room. She passed several Obelisk girls who waved to her or said hi, she waved back and did her best to smile. She left the dorm and was just about to head to the cliffs again when she heard laughing... or sniggering was maybe a better word. Aryanna was just about to walk away when she heard a girl throw the word slifer at someone in a very insulting way. She quickly turned on her heels and headed in the voices direction. Ary stopped before reaching the corner and listened to what was being said.

"Why are Slifer slackers here?"

"Yeah, what made you idiots think you could just stroll in here? You were placed in slifer so we could keep you out of here!"

"You tell em Missy!"

Aryanna had heard enough, she turned the corner to see five girls standing there, three Obelisks and two Slifers. The Obelisks had the Slifers backed against one of the dorms tall white walls and the two looked terrified. The Obelisk in the middle was called Missy, she wore the Obelisk girls uniform but the shirt was cropped and she had black leggings on, her purple colored hair split into two sides and fell to her waist, she had light purple eyes. On her left was Amara, a curvy Caucasian girl with long green hair flowing down her back, green eyes and wore the exact same outfit as Missy as did Jade, the girl on Missy's right. Jade had short black hair and brown eyes.

Aryanna rolled her eyes at them and looked at the two Slifers. One girl had long wavy black hair in curls, bright green eyes and wore uniform with sneakers instead of boots. She wore a jacket over it and a bandana in her hair, her skirt came down to her knees. The other girl also had long wavy black hair but it was in buns, blue eyes and she wore her Slifer red uniform with a t shirt under it. She was wearing sandals and red kilt in place of her red mini skirt. Aryanna had to admit to herself that the two Slifer girls had style.

"What do you want Aryanna?" Jade snapped at her.

"Why are you picking on them? What in Ra's name have they ever done to you?"

"They have no right to be here! They're Slifers!" Amara turned her nose up at the two younger girls which made them shy away.

"As was I, I don't see you picking on me," Aryanna folded her arms and shifted her weight so it was on one side.

"Don't start Aryanna, this has nothing to do with you!"

"I does now, C'mon girls, you're coming with me." Aryanna held her arm out for them to show them the way. They didn't need to be told twice and the three girls left.

**Aryanna's dorm room.**

Aryanna had learnt that the girl with green eyes was called Maria Thompson and the girl with blue eyes was called Yukie Thompson, Ary knew Reina and Rita, the two girls older sisters, as they were in her year and classes and she know that Sara and Rose in Ra Yellow were Reina and Rita's younger sisters, so all six girls were sisters. _And I thought having one brother was a handful, _Aryanna laughed to herself.

"So you were looking for your sisters?" Aryanna asked the two younger girls.

"Yeah, we didn't expect those girls to be so..." Maria waved one hand as she tried to find the right word.

"Bitchy?" Ary offered.

"Exactly, thank you," Maria smiled at her.

"So," Yukie sat forward on Aryanna's couch, "You're Jaden's sister right?"

"That's me," Ary smiled to them as she stood up. "I have some where to be soon ladies so I'll take you to your sisters room now if that's OK?" Both girls nodded and followed Aryanna from her room, down several hallways and to Reina and Rita's room. Before either girls could knock Aryanna quickly bid them goodbye and made her way back to her room. It wasn't that she didn't like the two girls, she just wanted to be alone.

Ary headed straight back to her room and and locked the door behind her. _What's wrong with me? I love all my friends but I just don't feel like being with... well...anyone right now. I... _suddenly there was a knock at her door. _God dammit! I just wanna be on my own... is that too much to freaking ask?! _Aryanna unlocked the door and wrenched it open, sighing. Outside her room was Reina. She had green eyes and she wore the Obelisk Blue Girls Uniform but hers was customized to fit her figure, she wore a long skirt in place of the standard skirt and heels. Reina was three inches shorter than Aryanna, and waist length black hair with light green streaks tied into braided pig tails.

"Hey Ary!" Reina and Ary had spoken a few times and they got along well.

"Hello Reina, how can I help you?"

"I heard what you did for my sisters, I just had to thank you personally, not many girls will stand up to Missy and her cronies let alone someone who is sticking up for a Slifer,"

"It's not problem, Reina. Jaden's a Slifer so I know what its like for them and I was too."

"If there's ever anything I can do..."

"I'll let you know," Aryanna smiled but placed her hand on the door signalling that she was going to close it.

"Well, see you later," Reina waved as she walked off.

"See ya!" She grinned as she closed. She turned and leant against the door, sighing she slid down it so she was sitting on the floor. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

**Roxxi's POV**

Roxxi watched Aryanna walk away with the two Slifer girls and frowned. _Some things not right with Aryanna... _

"What are you doing here?"

Roxxi snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to see Missy standing there with her hands on her hips and her two followers on either side of her. She didn't look pleased.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I have every right to be here," Roxxi folded her arms over her chest and glared at Missy. "If anything it's you that shouldn't be here after the way you treated those two Slifers,"

"Slifers aren't be welcome here, there's a reason they're in Slifer... because they aren't good enough," Amara snarled at her, her piercing green eyes glaring at her.

"Yeah," Jade laughed.

"Look, I'm not gonna stand here and tell you all the things wrong with what you stupid idiots just said but while those girls might not have the duelling skills you do, they look and sound much smarter than any of you do and you need to stop going around acting like brats and more like students." Before any of the three girls could say any more, Roxxi tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed for her room. As she ascended the stairs she couldn't stop thinking of how her best friend had been acting, as if on cue she looked up at saw someone at Aryanna's door.

"If there's ever anything I can do..." The girl outside the door grinned to Ary.

"I'll let you know," Aryanna smiled but placed her hand on the door signalling that she was going to close it.

"Well, see you later," Reina waved as she walked off.

"See ya!" She grinned as she closed the door hard. _What's going on Ary? _Roxxi was about to knock on the door when she heard scraping against the wood and a thud on the floor, she assumed it was Aryanna sliding down onto the floor. Roxxi shook her head, closed her eyes and left Ary's door, heading into her own room.

**Aryanna's POV**

Ary looked up at her room, while it was big and spacious it felt cramped to her. She pulled her self off the floor, crossed the room and opened her balcony doors. She was mildly aware her duel with Alexis was in about an hour but her mind was filled with so many things, her nightmares, her chance of being expelled, that conflicting issue of wanting to be alone but with her friends too. She looked out over the island, the sea and the forest. It really was beautiful here. A gentle breeze blew past her, picking up her long hair and blowing it across her face. She glanced over her shoulder at the picture of her and Jaden, _Jaden lost the duel to me so I would be happy, I should at least try to be happy for him..._She closed the balcony doors and headed for her duel.

**Jaden's POV**

Jaden sat in his dorm room with Syrus, Chumley wasn't around and, truth be told, Jaden didn't know where he was.

"Jay, are you sure we're ready?"

"Chill out Sy, we're ready. We're gonna kick it in the tag duel, just you watch!"

"Are you worried for Aryanna and Alexis?"

"Nah, both of them are sweet duellists, I can't wait to see them both duel against each other! By the way, when is that Sy?"

"Isn't it right now?"

"Aww man!" Jaden jumped up and ran from the room. "C'mon Sy!" He called as he ran.

"Wait up Jay!"

Jaden and Syrus ran down all the cliffs to find Aryanna and Alexis with their duel disks on and their arms crossed. It was obvious they were waiting for them.

"We're late?" Jaden asked as he bent over his knees to catch his breath.

"Only a lot," Roxxi and Ethan were there too, Roxxi had answered him sarcastically.

"Well what are we waiting for? Carry on girls." Jaden grinned at them.

**Aryanna 4000 Alexis 4000**

"Game on!" Both women said. Jaden looked from his sister to Alexis, having duelled both of them he wasn't very sure who would win. It was evenly matched. Aryanna had her hair loose down her back. Her brown eyes which were identical to his were filled with determination to win and to win on her own.

Drawing their hands, Aryanna took the first draw. Taking a look over at her hand, she began, "I'll start with Graceful Charity! Drawing and discarding as you no doubt know,"

"I do," Alexis smirked. "Cause it leads directly into your combo plays,"

Discarding her cards, Ary was smirking also.

"Your quite right!" She said. "Eclipse Wyvern was a card I discarded. So Darkstorm Dragon is banished, further more, I now remove my Eclipse Wyvern and Chaos Sorcerer from my graveyard to summon Lightpuslar Dragon!"

Aryanna's signature light based dragon arrived in a halo of light that would form the rings around its body with a loud roar.

**Lightpulsar Dragon 2500**

"Since Eclipse Wyvern is banished, Darkstorm Dragon returns to my hand, but he wont be there long! For now I play Trade-In! Discarding it to draw two cards,"  
"Your deck never gives up!" Alexis said with a smile.

"Course not," She replied gracefully setting a card. "I end my turn!"

"In that case!" Alexis said drawing. "Time to see some of my Cyber Girl's power!"  
Examining her hand, she immediately discarded a card.  
"By discarding King of the Swamp, I can add Polymerization to my hand!" She said searching her deck. "Nows the time to play it! Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber fuse to form Cyber Blader!"  
Alexis's two monsters fused to form a female skater with long flowing blue hair, a visor over her eyes wearing a red and purple body suit. Skating around the field for a moment on her signature ice skates, she stopped in front of Alexis.

**Cyber Blader 2100**

"Since she isn't strong enough, I know your gonna power her up," Aryanna said.

"Correct! I play Fusion Weapon! A level 6 or lower fusion monster now gains fifteen hundred attack points!"  
Cyber Blader seemed to gain a crossbow on her left arm as she powered up!

**Cyber Blader 2100 + 1500 = 3600**

"Cyber Blader! Destroy her monster! Fusion Bolt!" Alexis commanded.  
Cyber Blader took careful aim at Lightpulsar Dragon, and after a moment she launched her crossbow, hitting it square in the chest where it exploded with a cry of pain.

**Ary 4000 - 1100 = Ary 2900 Alexis 4000**

"I set two cards and end my turn" Alexis said

Recovering, Aryanna smiled.

"To think you could come right off the bat and destroy one of my strongest monsters"

"What can I say? My Cyber Girls don't let me down" Alexis replied

"Let's see about that!" Ary countered. "I activate Chaos Awakening! Since Lightpulsar Dragon, a Light type monster was destroyed, I can now special summon a Dark attribute monster to the field from my Banished zone ignoring summoning conditions! Arise Chaos Sorcerer!"

Emerging from black mist came a humanoid mage, swirling light and dark energy in his hands wearing a dark suit with some of his torso showing underneath as his coat tails billowed in the wind.

**Chaos Sorcerer 2300**

"Oh boy," Alexis said

"Oh boy is right! I draw!" Ary said. "Lets start with Pot of Greed, then right after, Chaos Sorcerer will activate his effect! Once a turn he Banishes a monster on your field no questions asked!"

The Mage sniggered and started forming energy more violently in his hands...

"Not gonna happen! Go Cyber Lady Support!" Alexis said as a continuous trap popped up. "By banishing a Cyber Girl monster in my graveyard, this card negates targeting effects towards my Cyber Girls and destroys them!"

Chaos Sorcerer seemed to convulse for a moment in pain then his own magic seemed to explode in his hands taking him with it!

"Nice try Ary, But I was ready for it," Alexis said.

"Maybe that was a bluff" Ary sniggered.

"Say what?" Alexis said.

"Jaden isn't the only one in the family to use fusion monsters, call it a family trait!" Aryanna turned and winked at him and he grinned back at her. "I play two copies of Polymerization! Fusing a Lightpulsar Dragon and Darkflare Dragon in my hands! I'm doing that twice!"

As the four monsters fused together two entirely different monsters were emerging, but upon reflection they actually looked like their original versions. The one looking like Lightpulsar Dragon appeared the same, but this time was black in colour as opposed to its silver hue, while Darkflare Dragon was now silver in colour.

"Meet Darkpulsar Dragon and Lightflare Dragon!"

**Darkpulsar Dragon 3000**

Lightflare Dragon 3500

"Your monsters have two different fusion versions with the same materials?" Alexis asked.

"They are opposites of each other," Ary explained. "It's only right they should have opposite fusions and a new colour,"

"Either way they still can't beat Cyber Blader!" Alexis countered.

"Well lets use their effects first! Darkpulsar now Banishes two spell or traps you control! So your Fusion Weapon and Support card are now Banished!"

Firing off a silver energy vortex from its mouth, the two cards evaporated from the field.

"Not good," Alexis said "Or is it! Cyber Blader has multiple effects! Now you have two monsters her attack doubles!"

**Cyber Blader 2100 + 2100 = 4200**

"Well that could be a problem, but first since both my monsters are on the field together, they each allow me to draw a card for the other one, once per turn, so I draw twice. Next Lightflare Dragon will use its effect! By banishing a Light or Dark monster from the graveyard, I can reduce your monsters attack points by that monsters attack! Lightpulsar leaves the graveyard to weaken Cyber Blader!"

A ghostly silhouette of Lightpuslar appeared from the ground and swirling around Cyber Blader as its attack stats dropped out of fear!

**Cyber Blader 4200 - 2500 = 1700**

"Lightflare Dragon! Attack Cyber Blader! Lightflare Burst!"

Lightflare Dragon used an energy attack from its mouth that directed towards the weakened Cyber Blader who seemed to shrink in fear.

"No you don't! Go Double Passé! Your attack becomes a direct attack and I can deal you damage equal to Cyber Blader!

Alexis took the attack from Lightflare directly and was thrown back, while Cyber Blader countered as she surged across the field with a punch straight at Aryanna, knocking them both off their feet

**Ary 2900 - 1700 = 1200 Alexis 4000 - 3500 = 500**

Jaden could barely contain himself, _This is sweet! _

"Wow!" Ary said. "This duel got exciting all of a sudden!"

"A little less painful would have been nice," Alexis said smirking as she rose to her feet.

"I can't help with that, cause Darkpulsar will now attack!"

However Alexis was already on it.

"I use my Cyber Lady Support! On the turn it leaves the field, I can reduce the battle damage of an attack that would make my life points zero, or a direct attack to zero and end the battle phase"

Darkpulsar seemed to stop short for a moment.

"Bases covered either way didn't you Alexis? Well ill set two cards and end my turn!"

"Time for a comeback!" Alexis said drawing. "I'll start with my own Pot of Greed! Then summon Maju of the Thousand Hands!"

A humanoid appeared on the field with masses of wobbling jelly like hands all over its body.

**Maju of the Ten thousand Hands 1400**

"I know that, Ethan uses one!" Aryanna said realising.

"Well you know what it does then! Because know I can add a Ritual Monster or Spell from my deck to my hand, so Machine Angel Ritual comes to my hand! Next ill play it! Using Maju and Cyber Petit Angel to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Idaten!"

Alexis's new monster was wearing very little apart from boots and clothes to cover her chest and lower torso area, but her long flowing blazing hair was enough to catch anyone's attention still.

**Cyber Angel Idaten 1600**

"Her special effect gives me back a Spell Card from my graveyard, so ill bring back and use Pot of Greed! Excellent! I play Ritual Compensation which I just drew, now in this turn every time I Ritual Summon I draw two cards, and this works backwards too, so ill draw two now,"

"That isn't exactly broke," Ary said sarcastically

"Rituals don't have that much support," Alexis said. "Only fair right?"

"I guess," Ary shrugged

"Well time to see another! Go Heavenly Ritual. By Banishing Ritual tributes from the field and Graveyard I can Ritual Summon! Idaten and Cyber Petit Angel are Banished to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

The new ritual was now truly fearsome. She looked samurai in origin with her headdress and armor, but what was most striking was that she had four arms, two upper arms holding swords and the lower ones holding a staff!

**Cyber Angel Dakini 2700**

"When she touches down, you have to pick a monster you control to be destroyed," Alexis said

"Generous to give me the choice!" Ary laughed. "I choose Darkpulsar Dragon"

"You heard her Dakini! Use your Angel Strike!"

Dakini with a wary cry leapt high in the air, before bringing her staff down on the head of Darkpulsar Dragon who roared in pain before exploding.

"Now ill draw again for Compensation" Alexis said. "Next ill equip Dakini with Angel Blade!"

Dakini's twin swords took on a feathery appearance within the steel and started to glow!

"When she attacks with this, she automatically destroys your monster and deals you effect damage equal to half its attack! Go Dakini! Wrath of the Angels!"

Dakini once again roared as she went after Lightflare...

"Activate Trap! Chaos Defence! Battling Chaos monsters this turn leaves me taking no damage!" Ary said.

And sliced it clean in half!

Tutting for a moment, Alexis continued.

"In that case I use my Quick Place Angel's Wrath! Halfing the damage a Cyber Angel would do this turn, it can attack again! Just enough to edge you out! So attack again Dakini!"

Dakini not being denied once more charged, this time heading straight towards Aryanna.

"Call of the Haunted!" She shouted. "Lightflare Dragon Returns!"

Dakini immediately stopped as Lightflare appeared before Aryanna, and Dakini jumped back towards Alexis.

"I've already used Angel Blade, so ill set a card and end my turn"

For a moment, Ary noticed that Alexis's face seemed to drop for a moment, but she still drew.

"I activate Final Chaos! She said. I remove a Chaos Monster from my graveyard to add its points to Lightflare Dragon! I banish Darkpulsar to give its strength to Lightflare!"

**Lightflare Dragon 3500 + 3000 = 6500**

"I know you Alexis, your face down is probably gonna power up your Cyber Angel, but with this amount of points it wont be enough! So attack Lightflare!"

As Lightflare Dragon launched its beam at Dakini, Dakini turned to look at her duellist, almost pleading for help

"You're wrong! I might not win! But your not destroying her! Activate Trap! Cyber Angel Promises!"

Immediately, Lightflares attack stopped!

"Since you would destroy my Cyber Angel, this card stops your attack and then destroys your monster! Go Dakini! Show him who's boss!"

With a triumphant roar, Dakini jumped up and sliced up Lightflare with her swords as it exploded!

However then something strange happened...

**Ary 1200 Alexis 500 - 1350 = 0**

"I have to pay life points equal to Dakini's level multiplied by one hundred. That takes me out. You win Ary,"

Aryanna crossed the field and shook Alexis' hand.

"That was a great duel Lex,"

"We're so ready," both girls grinned and laughed together.

**Well, next time is the tag duels, see you all soon :)**


End file.
